


Abissi Invalicabili [Fathomless Depths]

by Peacewalker



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fantasy setting, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Little Mermaid AU, Romance, Turians as mermaids, Underwater Sex, Wafflesrock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacewalker/pseuds/Peacewalker
Summary: ORIGINAL ENG: Inspired by the captivating artwork of savbakk, a fantasy romance about a turian mermaid, or "merian" and Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy. After centuries of self-imposed isolationism following a bloody war with the semi-aquatic krogan, a young merian scout comes into contact with an Alliance ship and a fascinating human woman he can't stop thinking about. Together, the pair forge a strong friendship and eventual romance, and attempt to show their respective races that there is more to be gained in unity than hostility.TRANSLATION ITA: Ispirata all’accattivante arte di Savbakk, una storia d'amore fantasy tra un Turian sirena – o Meriano – e la Comandante Jane Shepard della Normandy. Dopo secoli d’isolamento autoimposto a seguito di una sanguinosa guerra con i semiacquatici Krogan, un giovane ricognitore entra in contatto con un’imbarcazione dell’Alleanza e un’affascinante umana, alla quale non riesce a smettere di pensare. Insieme, i due stringono una forte amicizia e infine una storia d’amore, e riusciranno a dimostrare alle loro rispettive specie che c’è più guadagno nell’unità che nell’ostilità.





	1. Il Mar di Trebia [The Trebian Sea]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fathomless Depths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012965) by [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock). 



> Mi è davvero piaciuta questa fiction che ho voluto tradurla in italiano. Premetto che questa non è una traduzione LETTERALE poichè sono abituata a rendere i testi in inglese più comodi e "orecchiabili" nel passaggio alla lingua italiana - per esempio, le parole ripetute sono state eliminate. Inizialmente volevo mettere come protagonista la mia FemShep personalizzata ma avrei rischiato una severa segnalazione per plagio da parte dell'autrice originale, per cui ho dovuto accettare la generica Jane Shepard e il famoso/famigerato capitolo "smut" che mi fa ribrezzo tradurlo. Comunque, buona lettura! ^_^"

Le acque di Trebia erano sempre più verdi che azzurre e le onde erano più reminiscenti all’erba mossa da un vento di prateria che all’oceano blu e cristallino di casa. Persino il cielo in questa regione sembrava sbagliato; c’era un luccichio argenteo che risaltava nell’atmosfera e il timoniere Moreau socchiudeva gli occhi contro il bagliore, e adesso stava immaginando sagome e oggetti per ore.

Jane involontariamente ammutolì. Non le piaceva quel luogo, il mare sembrava malato e l’equipaggio era teso; le loro posture erano rigide durante il lavoro, e il dialogo artificioso e inesistente: — Qualcosa non va, comandante Shepard?

Jane riuscì a non sobbalzare al muto arrivo del capitano Anderson. Voltandosi verso l’anziano (un uomo ricco e maturo dalla pelle arsa dal sole, con addosso il sale e l’odore del mare), la donna ridusse le labbra a un filo sottile.

— Questo posto è desolato. – disse infine, lo sguardo rivolto verso le onde verdastre – Anche l’equipaggio lo percepisce. Era davvero saggio avventurarsi nelle acque della Gerarchia?

Il capitano appoggiò le mani lungo il parapetto in mogano del ponte della _Normandy_ , lanciando un occhio a mandorla in direzione del suo secondo: — Saggio? No, ma necessario. Il Consiglio vuole urgentemente questo eezo. I nostri scudi difensivi non hanno mai perso efficacia da quando le matriarche Asari erano giovani. – poi, incurvandosi fino a reggersi sui gomiti: — La via più rapida verso casa è attraversando Palaven. I Turian... o Meriani, o come li vuoi chiamare, non apprezzano gli intrusi, ma non rischierebbero di muovere guerra contro una sola nave.

Jane non disse nulla. I Meriani non erano amanti dei “terrestri”, né tantomeno dei Krogan dopo la loro sanguinosa guerra secoli addietro, ma gli umani erano ancora un’incognita. Talvolta si sentiva parlare di allevatori di abaloni o di pescatori scomparsi mentre cacciavano troppo vicini al Mar di Trebia, e i Meriani venivano generalmente accusati di queste sparizioni, ma non c’era mai stata alcuna prova.

Eppure prima sarebbero tornati nelle acque della Cittadella, meglio sarebbe stato. Le navi dell’Alleanza, quelle Salarian e Asari rappresentavano più di una sfida per qualunque orrore acquatico possedessero i Turian, e mentre la _Normandy_ cavalcava fermamente le acque misteriose, Jane si ritrovò più a suo agio, sicura della propria superiorità militare.

— Questo posto mi mette i brividi. – disse, diverse ore dopo, il capo Williams, mentre i due stavano mangiando vicino la poppa – Mi sento come se fossimo osservati!

— È perché lo siamo. – puntualizzò il tenente Alenko, che era lì vicino – Probabilmente i Meriani ci hanno avvistato la prima volta che siamo entrati nelle loro acque.

Se Jane era d’accordo col tenente, non aveva intenzione di voler chetare l’equipaggio spaventato dalle immagini di spie acquatiche, figlie degli abissi: — I Meriani non hanno mai attaccato una nave umana prima d’ora.

— Solo rapito e lasciato annegare un solo pescatore. – precisò Williams.

Quest’ultima discendeva da una famiglia di capitani e ammiragli. Tuttavia era cresciuta in una città Asari confinante il territorio Meriano e, quando era piccola, era stato teatro di episodi di carneficine e morti in mare. Purtroppo, le sue superstizioni e la sua sfiducia nei confronti di chi viveva sotto gli oceani l’avevano indurita nell’età adulta.

— Be’, noi non siamo pescatori solitari. – disse Jane con aria di finalità. In segno di rispetto, entrambi gli umani abbandonarono la conversazione.

Nottetempo, con la Cittadella ormai a poche ore di distanza, quasi tutto l’equipaggio era tornato alle loro solite mansioni. Bagnata dalla luce della luna color avorio, Jane contemplava l’acqua luccicante. Il capitano Anderson era andato a dormire e lei era al comando della _Normandy_ per l’ultimo tratto del loro viaggio.

Mentre fantasticava sulla prima cosa che avrebbe fatto durante la licenza, un urlo acuto irruppe nei venti notturni, e istintivamente aveva raggiunto il suo pugnale. Riconoscendo l’urlo come uno dei suoi, Jane si precipitò verso il ponte del vascello. L’equipaggio del turno notturno, composto solo da sette persone lei compresa, si era radunato sul fianco della nave e stava mormorando e gesticolando verso qualcosa che era rimasto incastrata nell’alzaia – quello che vide Jane con bruciante irritazione non era assicurato.

Facendosi largo tra la folla, si affacciò sul fianco e quasi si dimenticò di respirare: attorcigliata nella fune spessa e dimenandosi freneticamente, c’era una creatura che aveva visto solo nei libri; scaglie argentee come la luna crescente che brillavano nella luce riflessa delle lanterne impugnate da gran parte degli uomini. Poi apparvero una coda possente e massiccia con pinne d’argento che sbatteva l’acqua fino a emettere, di tanto in tanto, un gemito di rabbia e un busto con braccia forti e palmate.

— Shepard, quella cosa si sta trascinando contro lo scafo. – mormorò il tenente Alenko in modo agitato – Lo ridurrà in mille pezzi!

Se non c’erano state testimonianze di Meriani che attaccavano vascelli umani, trascinandone con sé i resti laceri nel loro territorio, quell’incidente sarebbe stato sufficiente per cambiare quelle statistiche. La comandante doveva agire in fretta!

Così, liberatasi della giacca blu da ufficiale e degli stivali, Jane schizzò verso le scialuppe e subito iniziò a liberarne una in modo che potesse scendere accanto alla creatura in trappola.

— Shepard, che fai? – ruggì Alenko – Sei impazzita?

Jane lo ignorò: — Di’ a Moreau di rallentare e non di fermarsi. Ammainare le vele! Non ho intenzione di essere investita dalla mia stessa nave.

Sentì diversi «Agli ordini!» e si assicurò che i suoi ordini fossero rispettati. Poi lanciò una fune verso Alenko, ancora in piedi accanto a lei con un’aria tra il terrorizzato e il furioso.

— Tenente, calami giù. Devo liberarlo!

Kaidan potrebbe essere una testa calda, seppur testardo alle volte, ma era l’incarnazione del bravo soldato. Disse «Sissignora!», e lui e un altro uomo iniziarono a calare la scialuppa verso la creatura spaventata.

Estraendo un piccolo coltello, appena fu abbastanza vicina all’alzaia, Jane cominciò a tagliarla con la sua lama. La nave aveva rallentato notevolmente la sua corsa, ciononostante dovette smuovere l’acqua dal viso mentre la creatura continuava a divincolarsi fra i legacci.

— Smettila di agitarti! – esclamò Jane dalla frustrazione, chinandosi in avanti nel tentativo di finire di tagliare la spessa fune bagnata. Non era sicura se lo stesse immaginando, ma la creatura cessò i suoi frenetici movimenti e lei riuscì finalmente a recidere l’ultima fune dal suo spesso corpo argentato.

Questi – e un Meriano era pur sempre un essere vivente – sparì nelle acque verde scuro come se non fosse mai esistito. Jane sospirò mentre si tirava su con le braccia, esausta. Quando riaprì gli occhi per chiamare Alenko perché la issasse a bordo, non era più sola; la bellissima e allo stesso tempo esotica creatura aliena la stava fissando dal fianco dell’imbarcazione con i suoi occhi cerulei e col muso piatto ricoperto di ricchi tatuaggi di cobalto.

Un brivido lungo la schiena scosse la donna, gli occhi verdi spalancati dal terrore. Doveva dirgli qualcosa, intuì. Tecnicamente era una rappresentante dell’umanità e delle specie del Consiglio. Ma, appena aprì bocca per parlare, la _Normandy_ s’inclinò improvvisamente a destra, scagliando la scialuppa contro lo scafo e scaraventandola con violenza tra le acque sorprendentemente tiepide del Mar di Trebia.

Tornando in superficie, Jane prese una profonda boccata d’aria prima che lo scricchiolio del legno e le funi che si spezzavano la avvertissero che la scialuppa stava per abbattersi sulla sua testa. L’ultima cosa che ricordò, prima che il mondo diventasse tutto nero, fu una morte certa dal cielo.

***

Faceva caldo, qui, e aveva pure un buon odore. Qualunque cosa ci fosse sotto la sua testa era soffice e Jane rotolò su un fianco in cerca di una posizione più comoda. Pessima idea: le doleva l’intero cranio e le braccia erano indolenzite e troppo pesanti per muoversi adeguatamente. Gemendo, aprì gli occhi.

Non era sicura di cosa si aspettasse, ma una spiaggia di sabbia bianca e gli uccelli che stridevano sopra di lei non erano lontani dall’Aldilà che si era immaginata. Issandosi sulle sue braccia tremanti, Jane si massaggiò la testa. Il bernoccolo dolorante che sentiva sotto la sua chioma scarlatta era più che sufficiente a convincerla che era ancora viva.

— _Licuit mihi?_ – chiese una vocina grave e bitonale, per giunta in una lingua sconosciuta.

Nonostante la testa martellante, Jane si voltò e rimase a bocca aperta per la terza volta in meno di un giorno. Con la coda squamosa ancora baciata dal bagnasciuga, il Meriano della notte precedente si era sdraiato accanto a lei sulla spiaggia, in equilibrio sui gomiti chitinosi e guardandola con ciò che lei riusciva a descrivere solo come reale nel suo sguardo di zaffiro.

― Cosa? – soffocò lei, stupidamente.

— _Nocuerunt tibi?_ – l’alieno lentamente allungò una mano, più grande di quella umana e provvista solo di tre dita, e si fermò prima di sfiorare i capelli di Jane con artigli leggeri come piume.

Lei rimase perfettamente immobile. _Che sia una specie di cerimonia di saluto?_ , si domandò.

— _Tam pulcher..._ – mormorò il Meriano, presumibilmente a se stesso.

― Non posso... – Jane chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi e di scegliere cautamente le parole: — Non ti capisco. – disse al suo interlocutore.

— Sei ferita? – le chiese con quella voce insolitamente bella.

Jane alzò un sopracciglio: — Parli la mia lingua?

— Tutti noi ne siamo capaci. – rispose il Meriano.

La donna era ancora troppo confusa e stanca per comprendere le conseguenze di _quella_ rivelazione. Ma c’era una cosa che la sua mente moriva dalla voglia di sapere.

— Mi hai salvata. – gli disse, i cui occhi erano fissi su quelli cerulei del Meriano.

La creatura più grande annuì: — Ti ho condotto a terra. Le navi della Cittadella passano spesso di qui. – mentre parlava, indicò con lo sguardo la distesa d’acqua alle sue spalle.

— Ti ringrazio, uhm... – Jane si trattenne: ― Come ti chiami?

Il Meriano esitò, e Jane si chiese se lui le avesse detto il suo vero nome, o uno a caso.

— Garrus. – rispose lui.

— Garrus... – ripeté Jane, assumendo una posizione da seduta più comoda: — Sei, ehm... sei un maschio, Garrus? – gli chiese, sentendosi stupida per aver chiesto un’informazione però necessaria da sapere.

L’esotico interlocutore abbassò le sopracciglia su suoi occhi offesi: — Certo che sono un maschio! – esclamò, come se fosse evidente – E tu sei una femmina.

 _Be’, di certo conosce più cose sulla mia gente che io della sua_ , pensò Jane, augurandosi di essere più interessata alla storia e alla cultura aliena. Dunque si scusò, e Garrus ne sembrò addolcito al punto che con gentilezza le sollevò il mento con la sua grande mano, guardandola più da vicino: ― Non sembri ferita. – le disse infine.

― Mi è caduta una scialuppa addosso, ma sto bene... bernoccolo e mal di testa a parte. – gli confessò; poi aggiunse, con la curiosità che prevaleva sul dolore: ― Garrus, credevo che i Meriani... cioè i Turian odiassero le specie del Consiglio.

Lui le lasciò il mento e inclinò la testa: ― Noi non vi odiamo, semplicemente non ci fidiamo di voi. I Krogan hanno sterminato milioni di miei simili e il resto dei terrestri è rimasto sulla riva a guardare.

Emise un grugnito prima di aggiungere, con gli occhi rapaci rivolti a Jane: ― Tu sei umana, non una Krogan. Ma comunque è una guerra avvenuta molto tempo fa.

Jane non poté fare altro che precisare: ― Ben prima che gli umani ottenessero il potere politico e navale che abbiamo noi oggi.

― Questo è vero. – e piegò le mandiboline in ciò che sembrava quasi una spallucciata.

― Se non ti fidi degli umani, perché mi hai salvato? E perché nuotavi così vicino alla mia nave?

Garrus produsse un profondo mormorio: ― Ero curioso. – disse quasi timidamente – Siamo stati addestrati a evitare i terrestri, ma non ho mai visto una nave del Consiglio in vita mia. Volevo capire come funziona, così ho nuotato là sotto e... be’, mi sono incastrato tra le cime.

― Mi spiace. – disse Jane – Le funi sono fatte per restare intrecciate.

― E tu non avresti dovuto solcare le acque della Gerarchia. Il capitano della mia pattuglia voleva attaccarti, ma temevo la reazione della mia gente se l’avesse fatto. – poi si chinò in avanti, il suo volto più vicino a quello di Jane: ― Ho pensato di esplorare la tua nave e fare rapporto.

― Il tuo capitano ti sta cercando? – chiese la donna, già immaginando in quali guai si sarebbe cacciato il suo nuovo amico.

Garrus agitò nuovamente le sue mandiboline e produsse uno stridio: ― Forse, ma lui mi odia comunque. Per fortuna sono un soldato troppo prezioso da farmi cacciare. E provengo da una famiglia importante. – e piegando le placche verso il basso, mostrò dei lunghi denti bianchi simili a zanne.

― Mi hai salvato anche perché eri curioso?

Lui scosse la testa: ― No, l’ho fatto perché tu hai salvato me.

― Modestamente, sì. – Paige emise un debole ghigno e due rimasero in silenzio per un po’ a contemplarsi: lei il corpo possente e agile e la lunga cresta che si allungava fin dietro la testa del Meriano; lui i capelli, le dita dei piedi e le labbra dell’umana.

Poi, però, reggendosi sulle proprie mani, Garrus cominciò a strisciare verso e le onde: ― Devo andare. – le disse, con un trillo di quasi dispiacere nella voce – Non posso stare per troppo tempo fuori dall’acqua. Sarei un bersaglio facile, e la mia pattuglia mi starà cercando.

Jane trasalì e lo seguì: ― Aspetta. Ti vedrò mai più?

Il Sirenetto si fermò mentre le onde gli lambivano le spalle e turbinavano attorno alle ginocchia di Jane: ― Io... – cominciò, e lei si sentiva una sciocca anche per averglielo chiesto. Lui non avrebbe dovuto salvarla, perché mai avrebbe rischiato altri guai per provare a farle visita?

Tuttavia, la risposta di Garrus la sorprese: ― Ci sono così tante cose sugli umani e le specie del Consiglio che vorrei sapere, ma non so come sarebbe possibile.

L’altra sentì l’emozione crescere nel petto, o almeno cercava di chiamarla così, mentre formulava un piano perfetto: ― L’isola di Taetrus si trova appena ai confini dei mari della Gerarchia. Programmerò una lunga licenza e Teatrus è un paradiso tropicale per gli umani. Forse potremmo incontrarci lì.

Lui la guardava con occhi corrucciati e abbassò le sopracciglia. _In cerca di qualche tipo di scusa_ , pensò la donna: ― Ti prego, Garrus. – disse un po’ più cauta – Anch’io vorrei saperne di più su di te!

Garrus aveva già iniziato a immergersi, ma rispose comunque: ― Alla luna nuova, sulla cima della baia di Vallum. Ti aspetterò al tramonto.

― Ci sto. – acconsentì Jane, sfoggiando un brillante sorriso mentre Garrus spariva nella familiare distesa blu.

Lei fissò il punto in cui se n’era andato prima di voltarsi per guardarsi intorno.

― Come ti chiami! – fece un urlo oltre il bagnasciuga.

La donna tornò verso la riva e poteva vedere solo la testa di Garrus sporgere a pelo d’acqua. Allora facendo una coppa con le mani per amplificare la voce, esclamò: ― Jane. Mi chiamo Jane!


	2. Taetrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come in tutte le opere con i Turian, ho creato un vocabolario ad hoc. Inserirò all'inizio di ogni capitolo il termine e la definizione. E alla fine della fiction scriverò il glossario completo." (Wafflesrock, autrice originale dell’opera)
> 
> Canto Aeternum [Aeternum Song]: si traduce grossolanamente in “canzone d’amore”. È un tipo di vocalizzi Turian usati per il proprio interesse romantico. Il canto è specifico per il partner, ma cambia drasticamente se un Turian ne ha più di uno.

Salvarla era stato facile, certo. Garrus era il miglior nuotatore della sua pattuglia, ed essendo ricognitore aveva esplorato più delle isole distaccate confinanti i mari della Gerarchia della maggior parte dei suoi simili. Se non altro, salvarla era stato necessario per ripulire la sua coscienza dopo che lei si era tuffata fuori bordo per soccorrerlo.

Ovviamente non ne parlò con Pallin. Il capitano del 28esimo plotone era pignolo con le regole e se avesse saputo che egli non soltanto era entrato in contatto con un vascello del Consiglio ma anche salvato e _parlato_ con un umano... be’, avrebbe potuto dire addio a qualsiasi missione in solitaria. E così, nascose la verità: disse a Pallin, ai suoi compagni e perfino alla sua famiglia che aveva seguito la nave del Consiglio fuori dalle acque della Gerarchia – solo per assicurarsi che se ne sarebbero andati pacificamente – e omise la sua stessa idiozia e, cosa più importante, Jane.

Pallin gli aveva insegnato a non allontanarsi troppo dal gruppo, i pericoli dei terrestri e tutte le solite vecchie storielle e superstizioni. Ma quando Garrus si era alla fine rintanato nella sua unica stanza nella monolitica caverna dove vivevano gran parte dei soldati più attivi, faticò a ottenere un riposo decente.

Le immagini dell’incantevole umana dai capelli rossi come il fuoco e dagli occhi più verdi delle piante e animali oceanici riempivano anche i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. Sebbene si fosse già avventurato nei villaggi umani, in vita sua non aveva mai visto una come lei – o perlomeno qualunque altro abitante di superficie – ed essere riuscito a guardarla negli occhi e a sfiorarle la sua ammaliante chioma.

Era stato stupido, e azzardato. A suo padre sarebbe venuto un infarto se avesse saputo che il figlio aveva intenzione di avventurarsi nelle acque di Taetrus per rincontrarla. Ma era la sua occasione, la sua opportunità di farle tutte le domande che nessuno avrebbe potuto rispondere; sapere cosa ci fosse oltre il muro della Cittadella, chiederle come funzionassero i cannoni e cosa ci fosse oltre le foreste costiere dove non sarebbe mai potuto andare.

Sospirando, Garrus guardò dal lucernario della sua stanza, oltre le onde che danzavano delicatamente, la cui superficie brillava sotto la tiepida carezza del sole. Sarebbe andato a Taetrus alla luna nuova, poteva trovare qualche scusa. Le piccole isolette gemelle di Nanus e Menae non erano lontanissime da Taetrus e la sorveglianza era rigorosa in modo che nessun terrestre avrebbe scoperto dove le Meriane solevano recarsi per partorire i propri piccoli. Quell’informazione sarebbe stata devastante. Anche duecentocinquanta anni dopo la Guerra dei Krogan, la popolazione si stava ancora riprendendo.

Da bambino i suoi genitori erano entrambi dispiaciuti che così tanti soldati fossero morti in quell’odissea per impedire ai Krogan – o ai “bruti”, com’era solito chiamarli suo padre – di scoprire le catene marine densamente popolate dai neonati più preziosi di tutto il tesoro di Cipritine. Garrus avrebbe potuto eludere facilmente una pattuglia Taetrica, e poi...

Si sarebbe assicurato che Jane sarebbe venuta da sola, e se così sarebbe stato... la sua mente infuriava, piena di domande e di speranza. Forse si sarebbe permesso di toccarle di nuovo i capelli? Asciutti sembravano diversi, forse lo erano anche toccandoli?

Si domandò che cosa aveva pensato lei, nel vederlo. Lo trovava ripugnante? Oppure era attratta dal suo corpo come lo era lui del suo? Certo, lei aveva osservato la sua cresta e i suoi occhi quando erano alla spiaggia. Una parte perversa e cinica di lui sperava che lei pensasse di essere bellissimo... o almeno lei sembrava bella per lui!

_Che ti prende?_ – gli diceva una vocina nella sua testa – _Sbaglio o ti stai rodendo il fegato perché un’umana che a malapena conosci ti trova attraente?_

Garrus sbuffò. Da quando era diventato narcisista? Qualunque cosa quell’umana avesse pensato del suo aspetto, l’idea di rincontrarsi era sua, ed era stata lei ad affermare di voler saperne personalmente di più su di lui – non sulla sua gente, o sui Krogan, o sulla loro potenza militare, o sul veleno della genofagia lanciata contro i loro antichi nemici... soltanto _lui_. E chiusi gli occhi, Garrus scivolò in un sonno irrequieto.

***

Pallin era sospettoso: — Dimmi, perché vuoi andare a Taetrus? – chiese il vecchio con le mandiboline piegate e le subvocali che mormoravano.

— Voglio cambiare panorama. – fu la mite risposta di Garrus – E sono curioso di sapere come se la passano le altre squadriglie.

— Sapere se puoi andare a infrangere più facilmente le regole e i mandati, vorrai dire. È così, non è vero? Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, Vakarian? Qualcosa su quella nave dell’Alleanza che non diresti a nessuno?

— Per gli spiriti, Venari! – rispose il ragazzo, controllando attentamente le subvocali in modo che il capitano non sapesse mai quanto fosse vera la sua affermazione – Sto chiedendo un trasferimento, non il suo primogenito!

Il vecchio gli rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo: — Per _te_ , sono capitano Pallin, Vakarian. E perché mai non dovrei farti delle domande? Sei spericolato e troppo indipendente. Ti sei “per caso” allontanato da solo e ti sei avvicinato ai terrestri più volte di quante io riesca a contare! – e mentre parlava, si chinava verso Garrus, e il naso gli si arricciò notevolmente: — Quello di Taetrus è un plotone importante. Se i terrestri scoprissero ANCHE Nanus o Menae, la nostra gente farebbe la stessa fine dei Prothean!

Con un paio di colpi di coda, Pallin nuotò fino a ritrovarsi a un palmo dal naso del Meriano più giovane; alla fine ruggì: — Avrai il tuo trasferimento. Al momento sono più preoccupato per questi terrestri che continuano a trivellare le scogliere di Illium. Staranno tramando qualcosa con tutto quell’eezo, e preferirei che tu non comprometta le nostre indagini a causa della tua sfacciata arroganza e noncuranza per le regole.

Garrus non prese altro che dei documenti in spesso papiro marino necessari per presentarsi alla pattuglia Taetrica in assenza di Pallin, prima di sbattere la coda sul suo muso al punto da smuovere un muro d’acqua, al momento di allontanarsi.

Alcuni giorni dopo, ribollendo ancora per la ramanzina e con i canti della sua famiglia e dei vicini che danzavano tutt’intorno a lui nel musical dei mari di Cipritine, Garrus si avviò verso l’accampamento, distante solo venti miglia marittime dall’isola ai confini del Mar di Trebia.

Qui le acque non erano tanto verdi, e il silenzio delle onde era sconcertante per chiunque si fosse abituato ai costanti cori delle subarmonie Meriane. Ma la quiete era considerata una priorità: se, infatti, i terrestri di Taetrus avessero saputo quante truppe stanziassero sotto i loro vascelli e avessero perseguitato le loro zone di pesca, probabilmente avrebbero ottenuto come risultato una violenta rappresaglia per lo spionaggio percepito.

Alla fine, dopo ore a nuotare sopra le soffici colline di erba marina, Garrus trovò la pattuglia di Taetrus presso una corazzata di Thessia affondata. Il relitto era incrostato di vivaci coralli e anemoni; come uno scheletro dotato di nuova vita. Soldati armati di lance e tridenti lunghi e appuntiti nuotavano in circolo mentre si allontanavano e sciamavano nei mari bassi nei pressi dell’isola; uno stormo di otto Meriani sfrecciava in formazione a V con le armi dipinte di nero o grigio scuro per evitare che il sole riflettesse su di esse e rivelasse la posizione di chi le impugnava.

Un corpulento soldato color ossidiana fermò il nuovo arrivato all’ingresso chiedendogli le generalità: — Sono Garrus Vakarian. – rispose il ragazzo, porgendogli i documenti – Sono stato trasferito qui dal 28esimo plotone Cipritine. – e quando vide l’omone buttare un occhio su di essi e farsi da parte, capì che poteva entrare nel cavernoso vascello.

L’interno era illuminato con alghe bioluminescenti accuratamente piantate e curate per permettere di leggere al buio e discutere anche senza luna. Alla scrivania grande, dietro quella che sembrava una torre crescente di pergamene marine, c’era una Meriana dalle scaglie dorate e i tatuaggi d’avorio. Garrus si avvicinò per farsi registrare e, senza neanche rivolgergli lo sguardo, la tizia gli consegnò un’altra pila di scartoffie che lo assegnò a un’ala della meganave.

Borbottando tra sé su quanto fossero tutti così rigidi e altezzosi, Garrus lasciò i suoi pochi effetti personali nella sua cuccetta. Le sue scartoffie dicevano di fare rapporto al Capitano Kryik, ma palesemente non diceva “subito” né dove avrebbe potuto trovare costui. Prendendola come una scusa, egli sgattaiolò fuori dal relitto e verso il fondale, seguendo la rotta della pattuglia lì di passaggio.

Nuotando per un’ora senza sosta e a rasoterra per mimetizzarsi, notò che il paesaggio iniziò a cambiare; il fondale divenne più roccioso e pendeva verso l’alto in direzione della megaisola di Taetrus. Pregando di aver fatto qualche ricerca sulla baia di Vallum prima di uscire in perlustrazione da solo, fece il giro lungo in modo da evitare lo zelante porto all’estremità dell’isola.

Giunto finalmente a destinazione, Garrus osò emergere vicino a dei grossi scogli affioranti la superficie. Il luogo era situato in un angolo remoto dell’isola; da quel che aveva sentito, anche il villaggio più vicino era decentemente distante e l’acqua era troppo bassa anche per le imbarcazioni più piccole. Di conseguenza, l’assetto roccioso della baia teneva lontano la maggior parte dei pescatori. Si domandò da che parte Jane sarebbe venuta e dove avrebbe potuto incontrarla senza sacrificare le sue abilità per una rapida fuga.

Sollevando ulteriormente la testa fuori dall’acqua pulita, scorse una scia di grosse pietre che portava più avanti nella baia riparata. _Sarebbe l’ideale_ , pensò. Un ulteriore esame mostrò come un terrestre avrebbe potuto facilmente raggirare gli scogli verso quello più lontano. Così Jane poteva sederci comodamente sopra e lui poteva restare al sicuro in acqua.

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio iniziò a tramontare nel momento in cui Garrus tornò al campo. L’indomani, con un po’ di fortuna, sarebbe potuto uscire di nuovo per vedersi con Jane. Un brivido emozionato risalì in gola che però scemò immediatamente. L’ottimismo uccideva le persone: «Aspettati il peggio, – gli disse una volta suo padre – e forse resterai piacevolmente sorpreso».

Avrebbe ottenuto il suo tridente. E, forse, sarebbe rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso e non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

***

Sarebbe dovuta essere una richiesta facile. Aveva in mente una bella licenza e dopo essere stata recuperata da un mercantile Salarian e tornata alla Cittadella, Jane pensò che il capitano Anderson avrebbe accettato subito la sua richiesta per una vacanza. Ciò che non aveva giustificato (ma che l’avrebbe fatto a posteriori), era Alenko che aveva riverito al suo superiore e a chiunque altro fosse in ascolto che era stata trascinata fuori dalla sua scialuppa da un Meriano inferocito.

Quando era arrivata alla Cittadella vestita di stracci, l’equipaggio della _Normandy_ la scambiò per un fantasma. La sua storia ufficiale secondo cui era rimasta aggrappata a un pezzo di rottame della scialuppa, e aveva nuotato verso un’isola su cui era riuscita fortuitamente a naufragare, funzionò abbastanza bene sul Consiglio della Cittadella, anche se il consigliere Hackett sembrava scettico... ma quando si trattava di Anderson, la comandante si ritrovò incapace di mentire.

Questi insisteva nel chiederle perché proprio Taetrus come meta per le vacanze, e alla fine la donna ammise di essere stata salvata da un Meriano dalla pelle d’argento e sperava di rivederlo presto, senza specificare dove. L’uomo ascoltò in silenzio e, una volta finito, annunciò che la _Normandy_ sarebbe approdata su Taetrus nel giro di pochi giorni. Se Jane avesse cambiato idea sul voler incontrare il suo nuovo “amico”, avrebbe potuto rinunciare alla richiesta senza far domande.

— Tuttavia, – spiegò Anderson con un’espressione seria – se mai dovessi incontrarlo, dovrai fare rapporto su tutti i canali di comunicazione. I Meriani odiano i Krogan e per una buona ragione. Ma un viaggio nei loro mari da parte di altre specie aprirebbe nuovi spiragli nel commercio e negli scambi. – poi, incurvandosi sulla sua poltrona imbottita: — Gli umani non hanno alcun ricordo vivente dei Meriani, sappiamo tutti che provengono dai contatti Krogan o addirittura Asari. Non solo il solo a sperare di formare un’alleanza con loro... magari tu potresti fare in modo che quel sogno diventi realtà; donare loro un seggio nel Consiglio.

Jane annuì al suo amico e superiore prima di fare i preparativi per alloggiare in una locanda ben rispettata di Taetrus, più vicino possibile alla baia di Vallum. Il capitano Anderson non le aveva chiesto della sua stanza e la comandante si fidava dell’uomo affinché non dicesse nulla fino a quando non fosse venuta da lui. Il suo suggerimento di pace tra i Meriani e i popoli della Cittadella era una cosa che non aveva neanche considerato. Ma indipendentemente da ciò che avrebbe appreso da Garrus, forse – e dico forse – un incontro tra il Consiglio e i Meriani... che questi avessero un re? Be’, qualunque tipo di contatto sarebbe stato un buon inizio, decise.

E così, diversi giorni dopo, quando la _Normandy_ attraccò alla città Taetrica di Madra, Jane sbarcò subito per sistemarsi nella sua stanza nella locanda. Inutile dire che era stupita nell’apprendere che anche Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko e il nuovo acquisto Jimmy Vega si erano sistemati laggiù.

— Suvvia, _skipper_ , resteremo fuori dalla tua portata. – promise la guerriera mentre il gruppo passeggiava nel pittoresco edificio in pietra circondato da ricchi giardini carichi di alberi da frutto e un caleidoscopio di orchidee: — So che vuoi un po’ di tempo per riflettere su quello che è successo con quel Meriano, e prometto che non ti assilleremo.

― _Troppo_! – sottolineò Jimmy, ridacchiando – Non ti assilleremo troppo, Lola.

Jane sospirò e sperò che Ash e gli altri non cercassero di seguirla nella sua passeggiata notturna. L’ _ultima_ cosa che voleva era spaventare Garrus presentandosi con un gruppo di persone.

La giovane ancella Asari che li accolse all’ingresso si presentò come Liara T’Soni. Nonostante la giovane età – per gli standard della sua specie, perlomeno – ella parlava in tono eloquente e provvide una degna accoglienza ai compagni di Jane.

Poco dopo, strisciando nella sua stanza, quest’ultima disfò i bagagli e si cambiò d’abito, mettendosi qualcosa di più comodo. Con il tramonto a solo un’ora di distanza, lei doveva essere rapida e silenziosa per uscire dalla locanda senza che nessuno la notasse. Oltre ai suoi amici e Liara, infatti, Jane aveva visto altri due singolari personaggi – una ragazza Quarian vestita di viola e un enorme Krogan dalla corazza rosso sangue.

Presa una mappa dell’isola tra i suoi effetti personali, poteva pianificare la sua passeggiata notturna.

***

L’argentea luna crescente era già alta nel cielo quando Jane giunse finalmente alla baia segreta. Cercare di essere furtiva, ma anche annaspare nel buio quasi totale, era stata un’esperienza che non avrebbe mai osato ripetere. La prossima volta avrebbe portato una torcia o anche una lampada a olio a illuminare la via. Aveva le gambe indolenzite come l’inferno e probabilmente foglie e rametti fra i capelli mentre si avvicinava alla riva sabbiosa.

Sospirando profondamente, sperò di non essere troppo in ritardo per incontrare Garrus. Se avesse fatto tutta questa strada per nulla... osservando le acque d’ebano della baia, comunque, Jane aguzzò la vista nel tentativo di scorgere il minimo movimento. Tuttavia, mentre passeggiava lungo la spiaggia notò una fila di scogli che conducevano in acqua per una certa distanza. Comprendendo di aver trovato un punto d’osservazione migliore, la donna si avvicinò incuriosita e si fece largo tra i massi con cautela, fermandosi sull’ultimo per notare più di una volta l’acqua delicatamente increspata.

― Sei venuta.

Jane per poco non cadde in acqua. Fortunatamente il suo spavento era giunto senza urli da accompagnamento. Rimanendo immobile, la donna si guardò intorno alla ricerca di chi aveva parlato.

― Garrus, dove sei? – chiese lei.

Ci fu un gentile spruzzo e all’improvviso la testa del Meriano apparve dal bordo dello scoglio. Al buio il suo aspetto era mutato, ma i suoi occhi brillavano ancora di un blu ultraterreno. Inginocchiandosi e mettendosi a sedere, Jane non riuscì a contenere un sorriso emozionato.

― Sono così contenta che tu sia venuto. – esordì.

L’altro agitò le mandiboline e la donna giurò di aver sentito delle leggere fusa riecheggiare in acqua: ― Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei aspettato qui.

Jane ridacchiò: ― Be’, sono felice lo stesso! – si fermò, incerta su come rompere il ghiaccio. Aveva mille domande da fargli, ma non voleva bombardare il suo nuovo amico.

― Ho un’idea. – disse Garrus, avvertendo apparentemente la sua esitazione – Ti va di fare un gioco? Io faccio una domanda e tu rispondi, e viceversa. Ci stai?

― Ci sto. 

― Ma le regole sono queste: non si discute sui luoghi... che siano civili, militari o altro. E niente domande sulle forze militari o sulla genofagia. Tutto chiaro?

― Certo. - acconsentì l'umana, non del tutto sicura perché lui avesse imposto quegli specifici limiti ma che fosse d’accordo ad apprendere qualunque cosa fosse disposto a condividere.

― Bene. – Garrus annuì – Comincio io. Perché i terrestri sono così fissati con l’eezo? Lo abbiamo trovato su quasi tutti i vostri mercantili e lo state trivellando dalle scogliere di Illium a un ritmo preoccupante.

― Ma la risposta alla domanda implica _sia_ dei luoghi _sia_ un argomento militare. – ridacchiò Jane – Oppure le tue regole valgono solo per ciò che potrei chiederti io?

Lui sembrava incerto alla lieve luce lunare, ma alla fine rispose: ― Valgono solo per me. Però, se non ti va di rispondere nemmeno a quelle domande, non vedo come potrei protestare.

Jane fece spallucce: ― Non è un segreto. È piuttosto comune che usiamo l’eezo per rinforzare gli scudi difensivi intorno alle isole della Cittadella. Dopo migliaia di anni, le scorte hanno iniziato a diminuire, ecco perché tutte le specie del Consiglio lo stanno estraendo e immagazzinando per un immediato utilizzo.

― Un muro rinforzato dall’eezo? Perché ne avete bisogno? E come funziona? I miei simili non hanno mai usato l’eezo per niente del genere.

― Per motivi difensivi, credo. Lì si trovano gli archivi, le armerie alleate e il più grande porto navale del mondo. Cose che vale la pena proteggere. – poi, alzando la testa verso Garrus: ― Come funzioni tutto questo... non ne ho la più pallida idea. Io trasporto merci e basta.

Lei non era un’esperta in espressioni facciali Meriane, ma per come Garrus aggrottò le sopracciglia indicava che stava contemplando qualcosa. Tuttavia, Jane era più interessata a fargli domande su cosa lo intrigasse tanto sulle barriere della Cittadella: ― Ora che mi hai chiesto più di una cosa, è giusto che ora sia io a fare altrettanto.

― Allora spara. – si compiacque Garrus con un leggero mormorio.

― Puoi respirare _sia_ sulla terra _sia_ sott’acqua?

Al Sirenetto scappò una risata: ― Sì, e no. Abbiamo le branchie... – e indicò l’interno del suo collare d’argento – E possiamo respirare sott’acqua come i pesci o gli squali. Tuttavia, prima di salire in superficie, possiamo espandere le camere branchiali e riempirle d’acqua. Così si mantengono umide e ci permettono di prendere il sole e di parlare sulla terraferma, come sto facendo adesso, per un giorno o due finché non si esaurisce l’aria.

― Affascinante. Quindi assomigli un po’ ai Krogan. Loro possono restare immersi per più di quattro giorni prima di aver bisogno di respirare aria fresca.

― Noi e i Krogan non abbiamo assolutamente _nulla_ in comune! – esclamò Garrus – La loro fisiologia è completamente diversa, e anche più primitiva.

Jane si pentì immediatamente di aver comparato Garrus con gli antichi nemici della sua specie e sentì le spalle rizzarsi dalla vergogna: ― Mi dispiace Garrus, è stato inappropriato.

― Va... va tutto bene. – disse lui, palesemente imbarazzato – Hai, ehm... altre domande?

Volendo evitare per il momento qualsiasi argomento sensibile, l’umana decise di giocare in difesa e richiamare una cosa che Williams le aveva raccontato una volta: ― Un uccellino mi ha detto che i Meriani sono attratti dal canto delle specie terrestri. È vero?

― Questa dove l’hai sentita? – chiese Garrus incredulo. Ma prima che Jane potesse rispondere, aggiunse: ― Voglio dire, immagino che se il cantante è bravo, forse vorremmo dare un’occhiata più da vicino. Ma al confronto dei nostri canti e balli, non riesco a trovare un equivalente terrestre altrettanto interessante.

― Sai ballare? – e la maga sperò di non essere stata offensiva, ma la totale mancanza di gambe e piedi faceva sembrare ridicola l’affermazione del Sirenetto.

― Sono un ballerino molto abile, sì. – rispose questi, non senza una punta d’orgoglio nella voce – E se non ho mai avuto occasione di intonare un _Canto Aeternum_ , ti assicuro che è molto bello.

― _Canto Aeternum_?

― Una canzone d’amore. – disse Garrus in maniera vivace – Ora, tocca a me fare le domande.

Parlarono ininterrottamente per ore. Jane apprese che Garrus era il figlio maggiore di una famiglia rispettosa e che suo padre aveva insistito molto affinché il ragazzo riuscisse ad avanzare sulla scala sociale. Inoltre apprese che la tradizione Turian prevedeva che i defunti venissero appesantiti con dei massi e ancorati in fessure sul fondale. Che essi non avevano un re o un monarca in veste d’individuo eccezionalmente abile che aveva successo in ambito sociale e militare fino a diventare ciò che chiamavano Primarca. Comunque, voleva saperne di più.

Quando giunse l’alba a rischiarare l’acqua, per Garrus era arrivato il momento di andare. Promise di tornare la sera seguente ma, per ragioni che non voleva discutere a pieno, chiese se lei fosse d’accordo per incontrarsi di pomeriggio. Quando lei acconsentì, i due decisero allora che il loro prossimo appuntamento sarebbe avvenuto l’indomani a mezzogiorno.

Jane lo salutò con un cenno della mano, e dopo aver considerato per un momento l’offerta, lui ricambiò timidamente il gesto prima di farle un inchino e sparire sott’acqua.

_Finora la diplomazia ha dato i suoi frutti_ , pensò la donna, tenendo la testa alta mentre si avviò verso la locanda per un lungo e meritato riposo.


	3. Il Demone di Mare [The Devil Fish]

Le lingue di fuoco scoppiettavano e brillavano nel caminetto mentre Jane era seduta comodamente su una grande sedia a sorseggiare una tazza di tè. Fuori, riecheggiò il ruggito sordo di un tuono prima che un fascio di fulmini illuminò le ombre del giardino e della giungla più in là.

― Odio i temporali. – mormorò Kaidan dal suo posto su una poltrona imbottita – Resti chiuso in casa mentre il cielo lotta con la terra, e quando è tutto finito c’è sempre qualcosa di rotto o distrutto. – e mentre parlava, si avvolse più strettamente nella sua coperta.

― Su col morale, Kappa! – lo stuzzicò Jimmy con un ghigno – Non mi pare tu voglia fare qualcosa a quest’ora.

― Sto cercando di dormire! – brontolò l’altro, mentre l’ospite Krogan irruppe nella stanza con la corazza inzuppata di pioggia. Si chiamava Wrex e si sistemò davanti al camino con passi così pesanti che Jane quasi sentì il pavimento tremare.

― Attento! – protestò Ashley, divincolandosi dalla montagna rossa di carne e armatura bagnata fradicia accanto a lei.

― Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi. – esordì il bestione, squadrando la guerriera con i suoi enormi occhi scarlatti – Non trovo attraenti gli umani... siete troppo soffici!

Jimmy emise una rauca risata all’assurda espressione di Ashley. Jane non poté fare altro che ridacchiare mentre l’amica si voltò verso i suoi compagni.

― Preferirei baciare un Meriano che sfiorarti! – disse rivolta a Wrex, allontanandosi ancora.

― Un Meriano, eh? – l’altro buttò un occhio sulla comandante, la quale si domandò se Jimmy o qualcun altro avesse informato il vecchio Krogan su cos’era successo con Garrus... non che nessuno a parte lei conoscesse il suo nome.

― I mari di Taetrus brulicano di Meriani se non siete abbastanza furbi da farvi infilzare. Pare che qui abbiano un debole per gli umani.

― Che vuoi dire? – s’incuriosì Jane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Di certo Garrus non aveva menzionato quel dettaglio durante la loro ultima visita. Da quel che sapeva, i Meriani evitavano attivamente gli umani e tutti i terrestri in genere.

― Dico che siete qui da due giorni interi e che non avete sentito parlare della Leggenda del Demone di Mare. – Wrex era sinceramente sorpreso che tutti e quattro gli umani avevano scosso la testa. Emise un leggero grugnito e volse la sua attenzione al fuoco scoppiettante del camino.

― Forza bestione, raccontacela adesso! – lo incitò Jimmy, seduto accanto a Kaidan e incurvandosi sui gomiti.

Allora il Krogan sbuffò, si girò verso il suo piccolo pubblico e cominciò a raccontare: ― Questa storia risale ad alcuni secoli fa, prima che i Meriani si isolassero e prima ancora che molti sapessero dove si erano nascosti. C’era una famiglia agiata che viveva nei pressi dell’attuale Madra. Essi avevano una figlia, considerata la più bella per gli standard degli umani; aveva i capelli d’oro come i raggi del sole di mezzogiorno e occhi del colore del whisky.

Poi s’ingobbì, gli occhi chiusi mentre sentiva la pioggia che continuava a picchiettare sulla finestra: ― Costei, – proseguì – soleva nuotare lungo la riva dell’isola. Si muoveva tra le onde, e ballava e saltava come una specie di delfino. All’inizio era piuttosto strano vedere una donna nuda che ballava sott’acqua... finché un giorno, un Meriano dagli occhi e le scaglie più rossi di un pesce scorpione la avvistò. – e fu a quel punto che Wrex riaprì gli occhi: ― Si dice che l’avesse stregata con la sua voce secondaria, attirandola negli abissi per diventare la sua sposa.

― Non è così che finisce la storia! – a parlare era stata Tali, la Quarian compagna di Liara. Mise da parte il vassoio col tè e i biscotti prima di sedersi accanto a Ashley: ― Non l’aveva incantata con la sua voce, si era innamorato di lei. Egli accompagnava col suo canto il ballo dell’umana, e lei ricambiò il suo amore. – poi, sospirando a fondo, continuò il racconto: ― Un brutto giorno, alcuni uomini e Asari del villaggio la seguirono in acqua. Uno di essi la allontanò dal bagnasciuga con l’intenzione di violarla, e appena egli fece per prenderla il Demone di Mare saltò fuori dalle onde e uccise il mostro che voleva fare del male alla sua amata.

La Quarian si guardò intorno mentre Paige e gli altri ascoltavano attentamente: ― Il resto degli astanti fuggì, ma urlarono minacciosi di tornare per ucciderli entrambi. L’umana era spaventata, al punto da scoppiare a piangere tra le braccia del suo amore e pregare gli dei e gli spiriti che avessero pietà di loro. In quel momento l’acqua mostrò un luccichio color ametista e spinse la ragazza avanti e indietro come una corrente contraria, trasformandola in una sirena dalle scaglie e occhi d’oro. Così lei e il Demone di Mare tornarono nella megalopoli Meriana nel Mar di Trebia e si sposarono. Ma i loro discendenti visitano ancora oggi le insenature e le baie di Taetrus, vegliando sui loro parenti umani.

― Quindi ha abbandonato la sua famiglia senza mai farvi ritorno? – chiese Ashley, lo scetticismo copriva ogni sua parola.

― Purtroppo sì. – fu la triste risposta di Tali – E i paesani avrebbero sicuramente ucciso i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli per vendetta.

― Comunque, sono tutte un mucchio di sciocchezze! – esplose Wrex, l’unico a cui evidentemente non era piaciuta la storia – Non esiste una magia del genere, capace di trasformare le persone in qualcos’altro.

― Tu credi che un Meriano s’innamorerebbe di un umano? – intervenne Jane – E che i Meriani stessi darebbero la caccia ai locali?

Wrex le lanciò uno sguardo scrutatore: ― Ci credo eccome. Primo, l’amore è stupido. E secondo, i mari di Taetrus brulicano _davvero_ di Meriani, che credono di essere tanto furbi... bah! Stronzetti con le branchie!

Mentre Kaidan e James cominciarono a tempestare il Krogan di domande sui Meriani e Ashley discuteva con Tali circa l’attendibilità della leggenda, Jane si alzò dalla sedia, fissando il suo tè ormai freddo. _Chissà se Garrus conosce la Leggenda del Demone di Mare_ , pensò, mentre fuori infuriava la tempesta.

***

La quiete delle acque pomeridiane era in netto contrasto col caotico tumulto della notte precedente. Le correnti marine avevano strappato le sentinelle dai loro posti di guardia e reso quasi impossibili le ricognizioni. Garrus era esausto dopo che era stato assegnato a una ronda notturna e dopo essersi lasciato trascinare per tutta la notte sul fondale marino, ma il suo entusiasmo di rivedere Jane gli faceva dimenticare il resto.

Nuotava pigramente rasoterra, il tridente legato alla schiena. Stanco com’era, non si accorse di essere osservato finché il capitano Kryik si materializzò come un fantasma tra l’erba alta: ― Vakarian! – esordì questi, raggiungendolo con qualche colpo della sua potente coda – Cosa ci fai lontano dalla base? E da solo, per giunta. – aggiunse, guardandosi intorno.

Garrus maledisse la sua fortuna sfacciata. La sua mente assediata cercava una bugia, ma sembrava che i suoi pensieri nuotassero alla cieca. Non trovando nulla come scusa credibile, si limitò a mettersi sull’attenti e in silenzio.

Il capitano Kryik si avvicinò e aggrottò i suoi occhi smeraldini: ― Molti di noi ti direbbe che è un suicidio nuotare vicino alla terraferma. – disse in modo deciso.

― Ma lei no? – chiese cautamente Garrus.

L’altro incrociò le braccia: ― La nostra specie si è isolata per più di duecentocinquanta anni. Nel frattempo, i terrestri si sono evoluti: solcano il mare più navi come mai prima d’ora, ciascuno con un progetto e un cannone più elaborato e avanzato del precedente.

Il capitano rilassò la sua postura e si permise di nuotare al suo fianco: ― Non sono l’unico a voler aprire ancora una volta i canali di comunicazione.

― Altri hanno già preso l’iniziativa. – lo corresse il ragazzo con uno sguardo penetrante.

― Se i terrestri condividessero le loro conoscenze e i loro beni, se avessero qualcosa che il Primarca considera “che valga il rischio” quale la comunicazione e la cooperazione... chiedi alla tua amica se ciò sia possibile. – e si apprestò a tornare al relitto della corazzata.

Garrus fissò il suo superiore con la bocca spalancata per l’incredulità fino a che l’uomo sparì alla vista. Scuotendo la testa, egli riprese con calma il cammino per la baia di Vallum. Quella di Kryik era una famiglia antica che pattugliava le acque Taetriche ben prima della guerra dei Krogan. Si domandò per un attimo se uno dei suoi parenti avesse parlato con i terrestri, prima di scartare l’ipotesi. Un numero crescente di Meriani era interessato al mondo esterno, ma la maggior parte era ancora traumatizzata dalle cicatrici lasciate dalla guerra. Probabilmente lui era in assoluto il primo Meriano a parlare con un terrestre.

Quando la testa di Garrus infranse la superficie dell’acqua scintillante della baia di Vallum, scrutò la fila di scogli sui quali prima Jane l’aveva incontrato. Non vedendola ancora, scese sotto la superficie e nascose il tridente accanto alla roccia più lontana a quella dell’umana. L’arma nera come l’ebano era l’oggetto più prezioso che possedeva e che teneva sempre ben pulito e affilato perché potesse usarlo.

Nell’attesa rimuginò sulle parole di Kryik. _Che cosa il Primarca considera “che valga il rischio”?_ , si chiese. La risposta lo colpì nell’attimo esatto in cui udì i passi di Jane sugli scogli soprastanti. Senza attendere come aveva fatto prima, Garrus emerse immediatamente appena lei si sedette sull’ultimo masso.

Lo guardava con un sorriso abbagliante; metteva in mostra labbra rosa incurvate e denti bianchissimi, e occhi che brillavano di qualcosa che egli sperava che fosse felicità.

― Garrus! – disse lei con un sorriso – Sono contenta che tu stia bene nonostante la tempesta.

Delle fusa risuonavano dalle sue subvocali prima di potersi fermare, e considerò in modo fugace che quell’umana fosse la visione più bella che avesse mai avuto, con quei capelli rossi che ondeggiavano dolcemente nella brezza e che brillavano sotto il sole pomeridiano come una fiamma eterea.

― Certo che sto bene. – rispose lui – Sono sopravissuto a cose ben peggiori di un clima capriccioso.

― Tipo? – chiese Jane, i cui connotati tracciavano ciò che Garrus capì essere interesse.

― Addestramento militare, tanto per dirne una. – ma poi si ricordò le sue regole del loro ultimo incontro. _Se le chiederai di voler condividere gli scudi all’eezo_ , pensò, _almeno rispondi ad alcune delle sue domande sull’esercito della tua gente_.

― Tutti i Meriani sono soldati?

Lui scelse accuratamente le parole successive: ― Sì, ma solo perché siamo costretti. Non abbiamo scudi o barriere a proteggere il nostro tesoro più prezioso.

― Qual è il vostro tesoro più prezioso? – nella voce dell’umana si leggeva la confusione.

― I bambini.

Lei spalancò gli occhi per un attimo; il bagliore della luna avvolgeva le mini foreste di sempreverdi delle sue iridi: ― I vostri figli sono in pericolo?

― No, è il motivo per cui siamo un popolo di guerrieri. Durante la guerra dei Krogan abbiamo perso più individui di quanto riuscissimo a rimpiazzare, così per dire. Siamo allevatori lenti rispetto a molte delle specie di terra. – e osservando il volto di Jane, l’empatia era palpabile: ― La nostra popolazione non si è ancora ripresa dalla guerra. – continuò – Molti di noi teme di interagire con i terrestri perché credono che possano uccidere i nostri piccoli e che il nostro numero cali invece di recuperare.

― Ma se voi aveste degli scudi all’eezo, i vostri figli sarebbero protetti?

Ecco, ora avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che i Meriani partorivano solo su poche isole scelte oppure mentire, che era più sicuro. Nascondere la verità e fare leva sulla sua compassione. Ma quando si ritrovò a guardarla negli occhi, non poté fare a meno di dire nient’altro che la verità: ― Teniamo al sicuro i nostri piccoli in dei giardini, ma non sono schermati. Se la mia gente usasse gli scudi all’eezo, come quelli intorno alla Cittadella, non dovrebbero più avere timore di parlare con i terrestri.

Jane rimase in silenzio mentre il mare s’infrangeva delicatamente contro gli scogli e la riva. I suoi connotati si restrinsero quando sollevò i suoi occhi da quelli di Garrus: ― Conosco un capitano. Potrei chiedere a lui se condividere il segreto degli scudi sia una cosa che il Consiglio approverebbe... – si trattenne e lui sentiva che c’era un ostacolo alla sua offerta.

― Non vi consegneranno l’informazione e basta, vogliono che la tua gente faccia qualcosa in cambio. L’umanità vuole che vi uniate al Consiglio e che permettiate un transito sicuro nel Mar di Trebia. E gli altri...

― Non credo esista una cura per la genofagia. – la interruppe Garrus, seguendo il suo ragionamento: ― Quel veleno è frutto di un’antica magia oscura e i suoi creatori sono ormai morti.

Lei annuì: ― Forse solo l’informazione basterebbe? Un punto di partenza, almeno...

― Sarà più difficile parlarne al Primarca. – ma vedendo l’espressione triste di Jane e volendo disperatamente credere che quella pace fosse possibile affinché lui non sarebbe stato più costretto a uscire di nascosto per vederla, dovette aggiungere: ― Ma se credi che il Consiglio condividerebbe i segreti degli scudi all’eezo, vale la pena di provare.

La donna lo ringraziò con un altro abbagliante sorriso e all’improvviso il petto del Meriano sembrava invaso da piccoli pesciolini che nuotavano freneticamente intorno alla gabbia toracica. Fece di nuovo le fusa mentre mentalmente cercava di dare un significato alle sue emozioni e Jane rise, riportandolo alla realtà.

― Parlerò col mio capitano. – gli disse – E già che ci sono, hai mai sentito parlare della Leggenda del Demone di Mare?

Lui borbottò confuso, scuotendo la testa. Allora l’umana si sdraiò sullo scoglio, sostenendosi sugli avambracci al punto che il suo viso era molto, ma **molto** vicino a quello del Sirenetto. Tanto che lui riusciva a vedere delle macchioline marroni spruzzate come stelle sul ponte del suo naso: ― Te la racconto. – sussurrò lei.

E mentre Garrus si apprestò ad ascoltare, spinto da una forza sconosciuta, capì che sarebbe finito nei guai per motivi completamente slegati all’umanità di Jane.


	4. Acque Inesplorate [Uncharted Waters]

Il mare era sempre stato casa sua. Il cigolio delle assi di legno, l’odore del sale nell'aria e lo stridio dei gabbiani erano familiari per Jane tanto quanto lo erano una staccionata e greggi di pecore per coloro che non si avventuravano mai lontano dalle proprie isole. Crescendo, sua madre e suo padre erano nella marina e per un lungo periodo nessun luogo era considerato “casa” - che fossero il rollio della marea e il cullare delle onde o le persone che la circondavano: gli amici, la famiglia e l’equipaggio.

Jane sospirò compiaciuta mentre si appoggiò contro l’oblò degli alloggi del capitano Anderson a bordo della _Normandy_. _Che bello essere a casa_ , pensò. Il vecchio stava parlando con il timoniere Moreau quando era salita a bordo ma le sparò subito un’occhiata riconoscente e annuì verso la sua stanza.

Mentre osservava il riflesso del sole che luccicava sull’acqua, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a Garrus. Ciò che le aveva detto sembrava abbastanza convincente; se il Consiglio avrebbe condiviso con i Meriani gli scudi all’eezo, questi sarebbero lieti di riaprire le linee di comunicazione, e lui non sembrava in disaccordo che la sua gente si unisse al Consiglio e permettesse un passaggio sicuro nelle loro acque. Tuttavia, la genofagia era un discorso a parte: se alcune specie – in particolare i Salarian – parevano convinti che i Krogan la meritassero per essere stati dei tiranni, altre invece ritenevano che duecentocinquanta anni di sterilità fossero una punizione sufficiente.

Jane si chiese se essi avessero accettato di voler in cambio i progetti degli scudi. Dopotutto nel mondo nulla è gratis: la sete di avventura e l’orgoglio militare di suo padre gli costò la vita e parte del cuore di sua madre. Jane si domandò tristemente quale prezzo avrebbe dovuto pagare per la sua stessa felicità.

― Shepard. – la voce grave del capitano la strappò dalle sue riflessioni malinconiche e lei si voltò per affrontare il suo mentore, scattando istintivamente sull’attenti: ― Riposo. – disse Anderson con un amichevole cenno della mano mentre si avvicinava alla sua poltrona in pelle, accomodandosi con un leggero grugnito.

― Buongiorno signore. – esordì Jane cauta – Mi aveva detto di parlare con lei nel caso avessi avuto contatti col Meriano che mi ha soccorso.

Inaspettatamente Anderson la stava guardando, spronandola a continuare. Ella allora respirò a fondo prima di riportare il suo dialogo con Garrus della sera precedente. Che i Meriani vorrebbero offrire una degna offerta di pace e di come l’avrebbe sfruttata per proteggere i loro piccoli. Una volta finito, il capitano tamburellò le dita davanti alla bocca, gli occhi di miele fissi sul pavimento di legno della nave.

― Quindi si tratta di questo? – chiese infine l’uomo, tornando a guardarla. Jane annuì convinta.

― Anche se fosse vero, e non dico che non lo sia, – sospirò – Il Consiglio non si limiterà solo a presentare loro un manuale su come funzionano gli scudi. C’è un motivo per cui esistono solo intorno alla Cittadella... e questo tuo amico? Ha detto che il re... ehm, il Primarca è colui che muove le redini politiche dei Meriani?

― Così intendeva lui.

Anderson si alzò dalla poltrona: ― Farò rapporto al consigliere Hackett. Il primo passo per qualsiasi tipo di negoziazione è la comunicazione. Scopri se il tuo socio può inviare un messaggio al suo Primarca. – poi, la salutò con una pacca sulla spalla, in modo quasi paterno: ― La _Normandy_ resterà attraccata su Taetrus finché non riceverò una risposta dal consigliere. – e con un ultimo cenno del capo, il capitano uscì dalla porta, lasciando Jane di nuovo sola con i suoi pensieri.

***

Il lato positivo che il capitano Kryik conoscesse il piccolo segreto di Garrus era che questi non era costretto a essere così silenzioso ed evasivo nelle sue scappatelle pomeridiane. Egli lo aveva visto uscire dalla base mentre il sole di mezzogiorno illuminava la via, e non disse una parola né osò interferire. Ma Garrus non era stupido: il capo si aspettava un rapporto sui suoi dialoghi con Jane, e a tempo debito ne avrebbe avuto uno.

Questi si struggeva mentre guidava il proprio corpo nella carezza delle correnti oceaniche. Prima era più semplice quando riusciva a parlare di qualsiasi cosa con Jane. Giocare al diplomatico e rappresentare gli interessi del popolo Meriano non era mai stato un ruolo che gli si addiceva, e odiava dover misurare ogni parola che diceva.

Tuttavia, se giocare al diplomatico e al consigliere significava non dover più mentire e uscire di soppiatto per incontrare la sua amica umana... Garrus capì che poteva trasmettere qualche informazione di base. Il capitano Kryik gli avrebbe fatto un milione di domande, ma almeno non era rigido o accondiscendente come Pallin.

Appena egli raggiunse la baia di Vallum, Jane era già seduta sul suo scoglio, ma con una differenza: di solito le gambe erano coperte da abiti attillati e stivali altissimi, ma quei lunghi e candidi arti affusolati che ondeggiavano nell’acqua, erano certamente un cambiamento... non che si stesse lamentando.

Nuotando direttamente verso di lei, e avendo cura di non sfiorare le sue delicate e intriganti appendici, si chiese però se la sua pelle fosse soffice come si diceva in giro. La notte in cui l’aveva soccorsa era troppo impegnato a trovare una spiaggia che ad apprezzare a pieno com’era tra le sue braccia. Mentalmente si schiaffeggiò: _Lei non ti vede affatto così!_ , gli urlò una vocina in un angolino remoto della sua testa.

Sforzandosi di concentrarsi, Garrus piegò le sue mandiboline in un sorriso amichevole prima di indagare sul capitano amico di Jane. Non si perse come la sua espressione mutò appena toccato l’argomento diplomatico, e si sentì in colpa anche per averlo chiamato in causa. Castis Vakarian sarebbe stato orgoglioso di suo figlio, pensò in modo irritante... prima il dovere e poi il piacere, come si suol dire. _Una volta tanto_ , aggiunse una voce che alle sue orecchie assomigliava troppo a quella di suo padre.

― Invierà un messaggio al consigliere umano. – disse Jane, riportando l’attenzione di Garrus sull’adorabile visione di fronte a sé: ― Hackett è un uomo astuto. Vorrà almeno parlare col tuo Primarca, ma non sono sicura come il Consiglio sarà disposto a condividere gli scudi all’eezo.

― Posso riferirlo al mio capitano. – confermò il Meriano, riservando così una risposta ad alcune delle incombenti domande di Kryik.

Finalmente, una volta recapitato il messaggio, la loro conversazione si sciolse in argomenti più facili e – almeno per Garrus – più interessanti.

Fu parlando di loro stessi che quest’ultimo apprese altre cose sugli umani: la loro supremazia navale, la loro età relativamente giovane rispetto alle altre specie del Consiglio e il fatto di essere l’unica specie con i capelli.

― Sarebbe offensivo se... – balbettò Garrus mentre Jane alzò il capo. Guardandola nei suoi incantevoli occhi, egli sentì un improvviso nodo in gola nello sforzarsi di chiederle una cosa che voleva fare da giorni: ― Io, ehm... mi chiedevo se posso... toccarti i capelli.

Non fu preparato all’acuta e gaia risata dell’umana. Poi, il suo sorriso era genuino mentre inclinava il viso più vicino a lui, stringendo facilmente una ciocca di capelli tra due dita, prima di porgerla perché potesse esaminarla.

Garrus la afferrò con cura nel palmo della mano e usò un dito per accarezzarla. I suoi capelli erano soffici e più leggeri di quando erano bagnati. Gli sembrava di lisciare i raggi del sole che bruciavano con una fiamma interiore.

― Ehi Garrus... – cominciò Jane, con una voce più bassa del solito data la sua vicinanza all’orecchio.

Sollevando gli occhi dai suoi meravigliosi capelli, lui mormorò al suo richiamo.

La donna si morse il labbro inferiore tra i denti prima di chiedergli con una vocina tale che il Meriano riconobbe come un accenno di timidezza: ― Posso toccare i tatuaggi che hai sul viso?

Lui impiegò un momento per capire cosa intendesse, con gli occhi spalancati; poi la corresse: ― Intendi i miei simboli coloniali?

― Ah, è così che si chiamano. – e lo guardò tanto intensamente che Garrus riusciva a sentire un leggero arrossamento alla base del collo.

― Be’, sì. – rispose lui – Puoi, ehm... toccare il mio viso se vuoi.

Timidamente, Jane allungò una mano prima di scorrere il pollice lungo la striscia cobalto sotto l’occhio sinistro. Lentamente, aprì le altre dita e seguì i disegni sul naso e sulle mandiboline.

Il suo tocco era freddo e delicato, come gocce di pioggia. Mentre continuava ad accarezzargli in modo riverente il viso, inondandolo di curiosa attenzione, Garrus premette gentilmente la guancia contro la sua mano. Era... piacevole, come Jane. E le palpebre si chiusero all’istante.

― Sono bellissimi. – mormorò l’umana – Si sposano bene con i tuoi occhi. Cosa rappresentano?

― Sono un modo per indicare in quale parte del Mar di Trebia si è nati. – si sentiva parlare con una voce sognante – Ad esempio, i miei annunciano che provengo dalla capitale e alla quale devo la mia fedeltà. Ogni città e villaggio hanno i propri simboli e colori... c’è unità nella diversità, dice sempre mio padre. Ma non sono sicuro di capire cosa voglia dire.

Stava balbettando? Sembrava che stesse balbettando. No, sembrava _ubriaco_. Che gli stava succedendo? Sforzandosi di allontanarsi dalle mani di Jane, che gli stavano coccolando il viso con quella che si poteva definire tenerezza, Garrus si schiarì la voce e tentò di scacciare la nebbia che gli stava offuscando la mente.

― Uhm... gli umani non hanno simboli coloniali come i miei?

Paige ridacchiò: ― No, non credo. Alcune Asari hanno tatuaggi sul viso, ma credo sia legato alla loro religione. – poi, inclinando la testa, gli chiese: ― Come si chiama la tua città? Quella da cui provieni?

All’improvviso, il suo sorriso svanì: ― Oh già, sempre che tu non voglia dirmelo.

― Cipritine. – disse lui senza pensarci due volte.

L’umana lo guardò, con le sopracciglia sollevate per la sorpresa: ― Cipritine? – ripeté, lasciando scorrere la parola nella sua bocca come se stesse assaggiando un buon vino.

Garrus annuì, facendo le fusa quando lei ridacchiò dicendo: ― Bel nome, proprio come il tuo!

Continuarono a parlare e a esplorarsi: dalla cresta e le mani del Meriano alle dita dei piedi e le orecchie dell’umana. Quando il sole iniziò a svanire nel cielo, e Garrus dovette andar via, Jane non era più una specie di creatura esotica con strane appendici. Ora la conosceva, o meglio il suo corpo perlomeno. _Non tutto_ , cantilenò una voce lasciva nella parte più oscura della sua mente.

― Ora devo andare. – le diceva, sforzandosi di restare formale – Devo parlare col mio capitano e poi sperare di riuscire a dormire.

― Non dimenticare la tua arma! – lo richiamò Jane, riportandolo sullo scoglio.

All’istante l’imbarazzo e la vergogna invasero le sue vene: ― L’hai notata, eh? – la sua voce risuonava palesemente amara per non aver fatto un buon lavoro nel nascondere il suo tridente.

Un ghigno spuntò all’angolo della bocca dell’umana: ― Sì, piuttosto difficile da perdere. – poi aggiunse, notando che a Garrus era quasi caduta la mascella – Non sono né offesa né arrabbiata, anch’io porto sempre con me la mia pistola.

― Che pistola? – domandò lui, immediatamente incuriosito su che tipo di arma Jane potesse maneggiare con tanta facilità.

― A proposito, ti mostrerò la mia arma se prima mi fai vedere la tua lancia.

― È un tridente! Aspettami lì. – la corresse il Meriano. E tuffandosi nelle acque cristalline, tirò fuori la sua arma nera d’ebano da sotto lo scoglio dal quale si era immerso. Stringendola in una mano, con un paio di colpi di coda risalì rapidamente in superficie.

Jane gliela porse. Acciaio nero e legno mescolati insieme a formare una bizzarra forma con struttura a ugello che lei teneva lontano dal proprio corpo. Oggetti del genere lui li aveva visti nelle navi affondate, ma nessuno sapeva che cosa fossero.

― È quello il tuo tridente? – chiese l’umana, annuendo verso la grossa arma che lui portava al fianco.

Garrus uscì completamente dall’acqua, i raggi del sole al tramonto lo facevano scintillare: ― Io lo chiamo “ _la Vedova_ ”.

― Posso prenderla? – chiese di nuovo lei, gli occhi brillanti di curiosità – Ti farò vedere la mia pistola. Attento a non bagnarla!

Un’offerta troppo invitante da rifiutare. Sebbene fosse molto possessivo sulla sua Vedova, Garrus sentì che Jane avrebbe apprezzato che capolavoro di artigianato che fosse, e che l’avrebbe trattato con rispetto. Porgendole l’arma, ella l’afferrò saldamente con una manina.

― Oh, pesa! – commentò, avvicinando di più al volto le punte del tridente per esaminarle: ― È bellissima, Garrus! I tuoi fabbri sono senza eguali. Guarda che dettagli!

Lui rilasciò il petto in fuori, in risposta al complimento, prima di chiederle: ― Ora posso prendere la tua arma?

― A patto che la tenga fuori dall’acqua. – lo ammonì Paige premendo qualche ingranaggio invisibile ed espellendo alcuni piccoli cilindretti dorati in grembo prima di passargli lo strano arnese.

Nella sua mano, la pistola era piccola e assomigliava a un giocattolo: ― E questa sarebbe un’arma? – disse, guardandola scettico.

― Nonché piuttosto letale. – confermò lei – Spara proiettili come questi... – e gli mostrò i cilindretti dorati – ...e la forza d’impatto e l’esplosione possono uccidere all’istante a diversi metri di distanza.

Garrus fissò l’oggetto che aveva in mano, ricordando le parole del capitano Kryik del giorno prima: _solcano il mare più navi come mai prima d’ora, ciascuno con un progetto e un cannone più elaborato e avanzato del precedente._

― Come un cannone? – disse lui, restituendo la pistola dell’umana e recuperando il suo tridente.

― Proprio così. Infatti, ecco perché alcuni chiamano questi gioielli “cannoni portatili”.

Un cannone più piccolo di un giocattolo che si poteva perfino impugnare in una mano? Garrus si meravigliò per quel gingillo apparentemente innocuo che ora era tornato nelle mani di Jane: ― In quanto ad armi ed equipaggiamento, gli umani e i terrestri sono a leghe più avanti di noi!

― Forse possiamo insegnarvi a fabbricare armi da soli. – propose l’umana – Pistole e fucili che sparino sott’acqua.

Le mandiboline di Garrus si piegarono in un sorriso, Jane era sempre disposta a condividere. Non si era mai comportata in modo avido o condiscendente nei suoi confronti, al contrario era l’umana più accattivante, affascinante e generosa che avesse conosciuto. Al solo pensiero arrossì, poi schiarì la gola, salutò la sua amica e si tuffò tra le onde, un trillo musicale riecheggiò nel suo petto.

***

La Vedova di Garrus era certamente una bellezza da maneggiare: levigata, squisita e letale, proprio come il suo proprietario. Jane sospirò mentre passeggiava nel giardino della locanda. Anche i suoi simboli coloniali erano bellissimi, richiamando il blu degli zaffiri dei suoi occhi... _come gioielli dell’oceano_ , pensò con un piccolo sorriso, rimuginando a come lui li aveva chiusi mentre gli accarezzava il viso.

Non sentendosela di rientrare, camminò verso il retro del giardino fino a una graziosa panchina circondata da una meravigliosa esplosione di fiori tropicali, dalla quale aveva la completa visuale dell’oceano che poco prima aveva riaccolto Garrus. Si domandò se avesse una fidanzata che lo stava aspettando a Cipritine e solo il pensiero che il suo cuore batteva per un’altra ragazza la rattristava. _Mantieni il controllo!_ , ordinò a sé stessa. E scuotendo la testa, di nuovo sospirò.

La _Normandy_ era attraccata al porto più a lungo del piano originale mentre il capitano Anderson attendeva una risposta dal consigliere Hackett. Poi però... c’era una tragica storia d’amore e poi c’era Jane Shepard. Se non altro avrebbe potuto provare dei sentimenti per un uomo con le gambe! Era così difficile chiederlo?

Il pesante rumore di passi attirò la sua attenzione quando Wrex aggirò un grosso cespuglio carico di fiori rossi. Senza chiedere, si sedette sull’estremità opposta della panchina, ammirando le scintillanti acque che circondavano Taetrus. Lei tornò a osservare il mare, e il bestione invece non era certo non gran chiacchierone. Ma mentre erano seduti in religioso silenzio, Jane udì un grave e cavernoso ghigno vibrare tra le assi in legno della panchina.

― Be’, che c’è da ridere? – chiese infine quando la risata si fece solo più assordante e disgustosa.

― Sei andata a trovare il tuo Demone di Mare, eh? – disse il mostro guardandola con un inquietante sorriso – Forse quella leggenda è vera, e che sono gli _umani_ di Taetrus ad avere una fissa innata per i Meriani.

― Non so di cosa parli. – e più il viso di Jane diventava rosso dalla frustrazione, più il ghigno di Wrex si allungava.

― Ah sì? – disse questi, allargando le narici – Riesco a sentirne l’ _odore_ che hai addosso, e non solo sulle mani.

― Non è vero!

― Ah! Non provare a fare la finta tonta con me, ragazza! – esclamò il vecchio Krogan – Io ho combattuto nella guerra dei Meriani, so riconoscere il loro odore... e tu _emani_ proprio quello del tuo pesciolino.

A quel punto Jane esplose, con il volto quasi in fiamme: ― Non. È. Vero! – ripeté, scandendo ogni singola parola – Siamo solo amici, punto! – e pregò di non sembrare frustrata nel pronunciare l’ultima parte.

― Ti sta rendendo permalosa per essere “solo un amico”. I Meriani non sono esattamente dei tipi amichevoli. Se lui ti permette di accarezzarlo e di toccarti dappertutto, significa che vuole ingravidarti sulla spiaggia.

― Come fai a saperlo? E come hai capito che è un maschio?

― Te l’ho detto, riesco a sentirlo. I Meriani maschi hanno delle ghiandole odorose nelle loro creste, sono territoriali e amano marchiare ciò che gli appartiene di diritto.

― Mi ha... marchiata? – e per un attimo si ricordò che, quando Garrus l’aveva salvata dal naufragio, le aveva sfiorato il viso con la fronte.

― Forse non di proposito. È solo che lasciano la loro puzza dappertutto. Perché eri così aperta con lui se siete “soltanto amici”?

― Perché ero curiosa. Lui è una personcina meravigliosa e... – s’interruppe, insicura su cosa dire né voler ammettere finalmente di piacere Garrus ben più come amico. Dubitò perfino che il sentimento fosse ricambiato in ogni caso.

― Certo, come no... – fu tutto ciò che Wrex riuscì a dire.

― Tu non sembri arrabbiato per questo?

Il bestione grugnì, i grandi occhi di rubino fissi sul mare color cobalto alla luce del crepuscolo: ― Sono pieno di motivi per cui odiare i Meriani, ma la mia gente era assetata di potere. La nostra isola non bastava, nessun’altra lo era. Ci siamo spinti sotto la superficie, e trovati i Meriani non abbiamo voluto negoziare. Non hanno sbagliato a difendersi. – l’ultima parte sembrava rivolta più a se stesso che a Jane, e tutto ciò che lei poteva fare era osservare con grande incredulità.

― Credi che i Krogan meritassero la genofagia? – gli chiese.

― Forse sì, ma noi abbiamo già sofferto abbastanza. Le altre specie del Consiglio non vogliono restare coinvolte, si accontentano di lasciarci in balia di qualche maledizione lanciata dagli oscuri abissi del Mar di Trebia. Ma se i Meriani vogliono ricominciare a parlare con le specie terrestri, vogliono qualcosa che noi abbiamo. – poi, voltandosi verso Jane, grugnì: ― Abbiamo già pagato per i nostri errori... duecentocinquanta anni, se vogliamo essere precisi! Quel loro stregone dalle scaglie al cloro sarà anche un mucchietto di ossa abbandonato sul bagnasciuga, ma hanno una cura. Non so cosa stia cercando il tuo fidanzatino squamoso, a parte te, ma se altri suoi simili vogliono parlare... io voglio una cura!


	5. Tra le Braccia dell'Oceano [In the Arms of the Ocean]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicae - è l’equivalente Turian di “fidanzata” o “partner”

Nonostante l’ora relativamente tarda quando tornò al relitto della corazzata, Garrus non riusciva a contenere la tenera e vibrante melodia nel suo petto. Aveva il sospetto su che cosa fosse ma si rifiutò di andare troppo a fondo della cosa. Gli piaceva stare con Jane e parlare con lei e, come se non bastasse, lo faceva stare bene.

_Bugiardo!_ , gli sussurrò una vocina.

Riponendo la Vedova insieme agli altri tridenti in armeria, egli nuotò oltre l’ampio ingresso della nave fino al suo alloggio. Mentre la sua mente ancora sveglia ripercorreva i ricordi dei morbidi capelli rosso fuoco di Jane e le sue mani che gli accarezzavano il viso, il suo corpo era esausto dall’andirivieni verso la baia.

Sistemandosi sotto le coperte di soffice erba marina e stiracchiandosi la coda, Garrus appoggiò le mani dietro la testa nel contemplare il soffitto ricoperto di crostacei. Era già pronto ad addormentarsi quando un leggero bussare alla porta della sua stanzetta attirò la sua attenzione.

Il capitano Kryik nuotò aggraziatamente verso di lui mentre il ragazzo si preparò a rimettersi sull’attenti: ― Signore! Io non...

― Non ti aspettavi di vedermi a quest’ora, Vakarian? – sbuffò l’altro – Vieni al punto. Che cos’ha detto l’umana?

Garrus sentì la mascella scivolare via dal volto, evidentemente il suo rapporto al capitano doveva avvenire subito.

― Si chiama Jane! – e si assicurò di aver pronunciato correttamente il suo nome – Ha parlato con i suoi superiori. Crede che almeno il suo consigliere vorrà parlare con il Primarca Victus.

― Uno scambio, ha detto? Condividere armi e segreti? Victus non metterebbe a rischio la nostra sicurezza per una banale chiacchierata! – l’impazienza e l’irritazione invasero le subvocali del capitano mentre si permise di spostarsi da un angolo e all’altro del piccolo ambiente... il ritmo più controllato che Garrus avesse mai visto.

― Gli scudi intorno alla Cittadella, – cominciò cauto quest’ultimo – sono rinforzati di eezo, ecco perché i terrestri lo stanno estraendo così intensamente. Se il Consiglio volesse condividere i segreti per farli funzionare, potremmo assicurarci che Nanus e Menae non saranno mai minacciate dagli estranei.

Il capitano arrestò il suo cammino e rimase immobile, le mandiboline che sfregavano contro il viso per la frustrazione: ― Ma gli scudi non sono installati alla Cittadella? – gli chiese, spalancando gli occhi – E il Consiglio è disposto a cederli?

Garrus fece spallucce: ― Lei ha pensato che potessero essere usati altrove. Infatti, il Primarca non è l’unico a desiderare qualcosa “che valga il rischio”. È possibile che il Consiglio voglia un passaggio sicuro per Trebia, che la nostra gente si unisca a loro... – si fermò, incerto di voler tirare in ballo la delicata questione dei Krogan.

― Vogliono una cura per la genofagia. – intuì il capitano in modo apatico, le subarmonie deliberatamente neutrali.

Garrus annuì, leggendo la sfuggente emozione dei suoi occhi smeraldini: ― Non c’è nessuna cura! – borbottò Kryik con un cenno del capo, aggrottando l’arcata sopraccigliare in un’espressione pensierosa: ― Il Mago d’Avorio è morto rilasciando quel veleno... se la leggenda fosse vera.

― Certo che è morto. È successo duecentocinquanta anni fa e all’epoca era già vecchio.

― Davvero? La magia ha spesso il vantaggio di mantenere in vita chi la possiede più a lungo del normale.

Garrus schernì apertamente. Era ridicolo! Il Mago d’Avorio era morto da secoli e il suo braccio mozzato era stato ritrovato tra le rocce dopo l’ultima grande battaglia contro i Krogan, nella quale aveva rilasciato la genofagia. Anche _supporre_ che fosse ancora vivo era una follia.

― Vivo o morto, non importa. – disse Garrus scuotendo la testa – In ogni caso, nessuno l’ha più visto da due generazioni.

― La magia e il segreto dietro la genofagia non si sono mai estesi oltre a lui, era l’ultimo dei nostri grandi incantatori. – poi sospirò, volgendosi di nuovo verso il ragazzo: ― Il nostro popolo è fortunato ad avere potenti maghi, ma poiché la magia è svanita dal nostro mondo, non ci siamo evoluti come le specie di terra. Se non impareremo a crescere, saremmo condannati alla nostra attuale esistenza: aggrappati alla vita e alla realtà, all’estremo margine di un mare in espansione... ed io, per una volta, spero di più.

Nuotò fino a una posizione sopraelevata, poi si fermò e incrociò le braccia al petto: ― Non possiamo offrire una cura, non che il Primarca la voglia, ma forse esiste un compromesso. Il segreto per creare gli scudi all’eezo sarà sufficiente ad attirare la sua attenzione. Speriamo che almeno gli basti per parlare con questo consigliere umano.

Il capitano gli rivolse un fiero cenno del capo mentre si apprestava ad andare via: ― Ben fatto, Vakarian. E dì alla tua... ringrazia Jane da parte mia.

Anche dopo che Kryik era partito e le acque si erano calmate – l’unico suono che si sentiva era lo scricchiolio della nave – Garrus rimase sveglio e i pensieri di Jane, la magia e il Mago d’Avorio si affollavano nella sua mente finché finalmente cadde in un dolce oblio privo di sogni.

***

― Questo non è un terzo grado. – disse Kaidan mentre lui, Ashley e Jimmy erano seduti con Jane al grande tavolo della cucina a mangiare il melone e i sandwich al prosciutto che Liara aveva loro offerto: ― Semplicemente sparisci tutte le sere alla stessa ora, e siamo solo curiosi di sapere dove vai.

― Non è saggio avventurarsi da soli, _skipper_. – aggiunse Ash – Dovresti almeno avvertire qualcuno, in caso di pericolo.

Prima che la comandante potesse rispondere, Liara la salvò presentandosi con una caraffa d’acqua fresca: ― Non c’è alcun pericolo su Taetrus. Il peggio che potrebbe accadere a qualcuno è essere sorpreso durante un temporale. La giungla non pullula di animali feroci e i sentieri sono ben visibili e marcati.

― Certo... – dice la guerriera, bevendo un sorso d’acqua – Prevenire è meglio che curare.

― Non ti spieremo, Lola. – si accomodò Jimmy – Siamo solo, uhm... in pensiero per te.

Jane fissò i suoi compagni con un’occhiata fulminante. Anche se non era uscita di nascosto per incontrare Garrus, l’implicazione di essere mentalmente disonesta per volere un po’ di tempo da sola era oltre ogni limite.

― Apprezzo il pensiero, ma sto bene. Mi piace solo passeggiare lungo la spiaggia quando c’è bassa marea, tutto qui.

Ashley e Kaidan si diedero un’occhiata mentre Jane rovesciò gli occhi: ― Ne sei sicura? – domandò quest’ultimo con un tono tale che avrebbe chiaramente girato il dito nella piaga.

― Sicurissima! Ora scusatemi, vado a farmi un giro... per voi è un problema? – disse Jane rivolta all’equipaggio, con una domanda retorica nello sguardo.

Ashley sbuffò, le braccia incrociate al petto: ― Chiediamo solo perché la faccenda ci riguarda.

L’espressione di Jane si addolcì un po’ nell’accennare un sì con la testa, dopodiché si diresse verso la porta e giù per il sentiero sterrato nella rigogliosa vegetazione della giungla.

Seguendo il percorso che aveva ormai imparato a memoria, Jane si chiese se dovesse prendere una scorciatoia, non voleva che Kaidan o Ashley la seguissero. Jimmy invece aveva insistito di allungare la licenza per ottenere un posto di guardia su una dei mercantili che trasportavano eezo. Se così fosse stato, per lei sarebbe stato una persona in meno da evitare.

Pian piano rallentò il cammino mentre le grandi foglie cerate della canapa si diradarono e la vita vegetale divenne più sparsa. Camminando sulla spiaggia, lentamente attraversò il sentiero roccioso fino ad arrivare a quello che ormai considerava il _suo_ scoglio. Si era già accomodata quando una sagoma scura si avvicinava alla superficie e la testa di Garrus fece capolino con i suoi bellissimi occhi cerulei che brillavano un attimo prima di addolcirsi in qualche modo. Jane non aveva mai pensato di avere preferenze nel colore degli occhi; ma il luccichio azzurro a tratti fiabesco era accattivante in un modo a lei sconosciuto. _Di certo il blu gli dona_ , pensò mentre il suo sguardo si soffermava ora sugli occhi ora sui simboli coloniali che gli adornavano le mandiboline.

― Ciao. – esordì il Meriano, con una flebile melodia in sottofondo.

Da un po’ di tempo Jane aveva notato che lui stava costantemente cantando e facendo le fusa. Il suono non assomigliava a quello prodotto dal canto delle grandi balene, ma aveva un ritmo definito come fosse dotato di parole.

― Che cosa canti? – ebbe l’istinto di chiedergli, senza neppure considerare che potesse essere una domanda scomoda.

La bassa e vibrante melodia che lui stava producendo s’interruppe bruscamente. _Accidenti, l’ho messo in imbarazzo!_ , pensò. Ma prima di potersi scusare, Garrus emise un suono sordo e inchinò la testa, facendo cadere il quasi timido sguardo dell’umana sulle mandiboline.

― Non so proprio come chiamarlo. Ma, uh... ti piace?

La domanda la sorprese, ma la risposta fu immediata: ― Sì, è stupendo. E il testo?

― Non ci sono parole... be’, non quelle che comprendiamo e pronunciamo. È soprattutto un’emozione, ma immagino che anche le emozioni hanno parole. – poi sfoggiò un timido sorriso e si grattò il capo: ― Non te lo sto spiegando molto bene.

Jane avvertì un flebile ghigno ai lati della sua bocca: ― Ma no, capisco cosa vuoi dire!

― Sott’acqua si sente meglio. – e nuotò fino ad appoggiare le braccia sullo scoglio – Le nostre subarmonie possono propagarsi per chilometri e le nostre città, con questi canti diffusi tra le onde, sono sempre piene di vita.

Jane immaginò come doveva essere Cipritine, la città natale di Garrus, con le acque verdi piene di musica e voci. Al pensiero, però, si morse il labbro prima di guardare di nuovo il Meriano: ― Hai una fidanzata che ti aspetta a casa? – gli chiese, ordinando a sé stessa di non arrossire.

― Una fidanzata? – e di nuovo si grattò il capo – Cioè un’ _amicae_?

― Che cos’è un’ _amicae_? – chiese ancora la donna, ripetendo quella parola strana ma carina.

― Una partner o interesse romantico. Sai, una persona che corteggi, ma alla quale non sei ancora legata.

― Ho capito. Quindi, hai un’ _amicae_ che ti aspetta a casa? – il suo volto stava diventando rosa e non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo.

― Non ne ho mai avuta una da... – si fermò, calcolando mentalmente il tempo: ― Be’, non che io abbia mai avuto modo di sfogare lo stress quando ne avevo bisogno, ma sono trascorsi un paio di anni dall’ultima volta che mi sono affezionato a qualcuno. Quindi, ehm... no, non ho un’ _amicae_. – poi, forse notando qualcosa sul suo volto, si schiarì la gola prima di chiederle: ― E tu? Ce l’hai un... fidanzato?

― Non ne ho avuto uno da molto tempo. – confessò Jane in tono triste, ignorando di aver appena appreso che Garrus era single – È difficile quando si viaggia molto. Non ci avevo neanche fatto caso, a dire il vero.

― Capisco. – e la bellissima canzone del Meriano tornò a mormorare nelle calme acque della baia.

― Tuttavia, sarebbe bello avere almeno un compagno di ballo. L’ultima volta che ho partecipato a una festa, tutti ne avevano già uno. – sospirò l'umana al ricordo, sentendosi ancora a disagio.

― Ballerò io con te! Cioè, se tu... lo vorresti. – balbettò lui, un forte mormorio evidenziò le sue parole.

L’altra tentò invano di contenere il riso mentre diceva: ― Hai detto di saper ballare, ma trovo difficile immaginarlo senza gambe né piedi.

Per tutta risposta Garrus sbuffò e si protese in avanti, porgendole un lungo e possente braccio e una mano con artigli: ― Se entrerai in acqua, prometto di regalarti il miglior ballo della tua vita.

Jane guardò la mano, esitando un attimo. _Sei impazzita? È una pessima idea!_ , gli urlava una voce nella sua testa che le sembrava quella di Kaidan. Ma poi la scacciò prima di posare lentamente la mano su quella di Garrus: ― E va bene. – concluse, mantenendo il contatto visivo – Mi fido di te, Garrus. Ma è una promessa bella grande da mantenere. Ho avuto ballerini migliori...

Il Sirenetto emise un ronzio che lei percepì persino attraverso le loro dita intrecciate, prima di sogghignare teneramente: ― Allora cercherò di non deludere la signora. – disse con quella voce così grave da farle alzare la temperatura nel basso ventre e tra le gambe.

Jane gli lasciò la mano e si sfilò il vestito prima di riporlo su uno scoglio vicino. Dopodiché si tolse gli stivali e i pantaloni finché non rimase solo in biancheria intima prima di tornare da Garrus. Facendo teneramente le fusa, quest’ultimo le afferrò entrambe le mani per aiutarla a scendere dapprima dallo scoglio e poi nel tiepido abbraccio dell’acqua.

Garrus la strinse gentilmente a sé e Jane si aggrappò per bene appoggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle squamose: ― Okay Garrus! – annunciò, provando a nascondere i nervi tesi e l’emozione di essere dannatamente vicina a lui – Vediamo questi passi di danza.

― Trattieni il respiro, – la istruì Garrus – e bussa sul mio carapace se hai bisogno di emergere per riprendere fiato. Prometto che non andremo troppo a fondo.

Detto questo, Garrus la condusse sotto la superficie. Malgrado il bruciore pungente dell’acqua salata, Jane aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi nel luminoso mondo marino: piccoli banchi di pesci che sfrecciavano qua e là e alghe verdi che ondeggiavano gentilmente sugli scogli sommersi.

Ma era Garrus a occupare la visuale! Occhi rapaci che brillavano di un azzurro eterno; placche e squame che risplendevano sotto la luce rifratta... in una parola, era bellissimo! Se prima di immergersi non avesse trattenuto il respiro, ora si sarebbe dimenticata di farlo per affrontare una tale bellezza.

Spingendosi più a fondo la melodia che aveva sentito a terra, all’improvviso, la invase. Era un profondo e appassionato mormorio accompagnato da delicati fischi e trilli. In effetti non c’erano parole, come aveva detto Garrus, ma mentre questi cominciò a girare intorno a lei, un’emozione (come quella che si prova nell’abbracciare un amico o la propria persona amata) le riempì le orecchie e la mente.

_Non lasciarmi mai_ – sussurrava ripetutamente la musica intorno a lei – _Non lasciarmi mai_.

Ripresa l’umana tra le braccia, Garrus diede qualche colpo della sua potente coda e risalì in verticale in una scia di bolle. Jane prese una bella boccata d’aria appena infransero la superficie. Facendogli un cenno, lui la riportò giù e la sua canzone divenne più forte.

_Non lasciarmi mai, non lasciarmi mai._

Con un rapido movimento di polso, la fece roteare fino a quanto gli permise la lunghezza del braccio, prima di attirarla di nuovo a sé. Jane strinse il proprio corpo contro quello più grande del Meriano e, nel momento in cui si guardarono negli occhi, quest’ultimo premette la sua fronte su quella dell’umana... e lei quasi sussultò nell’avvertire un senso di devozione, appartenenza e un’innominabile emozione, vasta e invalicabile, avvolgerla completamente.

Volteggiavano e roteavano, e Garrus faceva in modo che la luce del sole luccicasse sulle sue scaglie mentre danzavano tra i suoi raggi e gli arcobaleni marini. Jane non aveva bisogno di bussare sul carapace per riprendere fiato, di tanto in tanto; le bastava solo accarezzargli la fronte e guardare in alto.

Gradualmente, le acrobazie acquatiche del Meriano divennero più lente e intime. La abbracciò forte a sé mentre galleggiavano seguendo la corrente, e i suoi meravigliosi occhi rabboccavano d’indicibili emozioni man mano che continuava la sua serenata con le sue subvocali.

Tuttavia, fu quando la guardò negli occhi come se lei fosse l’oceano e lui un disperato che annegava, che Jane espresse il desiderio di baciarlo. La sua bocca non sembrava soffice come le labbra umane, ma sapeva che erano più flessibili di ciò che sembravano da quando, il giorno prima, gli aveva accarezzato il viso.

Strofinandogli la fronte come richiesta per un pieno d’aria, la donna mentalmente strinse i nervi. Riprendendo fiato appena furono in superficie, spostò i capelli bagnati dagli occhi, ma fu Garrus ad allungare un dito e riparare delicatamente il ciuffo rosso dietro l’orecchio col retro del dito stesso.

Lentamente lei usò le mani sulle spalle per protendere il viso in avanti, verso il suo, e chiudendo gli occhi gli sfiorò delicatamente la bocca con i suoi soffici cuscini rosa.

Per tutta risposta Garrus emise un fischio acuto e l’umana ritrasse il viso come se avesse commesso un grosso errore. Lui non sapeva neppure che cosa fosse un bacio... non aveva labbra! Si chiese se per caso lui avesse pensato che stesse cercando di nutrirlo in qualche modo o, peggio, di mangiarlo! Le gote di Jane iniziarono a bruciare con gli occhi fissi su di lui, il quale a sua volta aveva gli occhi e la mascella spalancati. Lei era sul punto di dirgli qualcosa per scusarsi ma lui le racchiuse il viso nelle sue grandi mani palmate e, lentamente e deliberatamente, inclinò la testa sulla sua, premendo le sue placche rugose sulle labbra dell’umana.

Jane ebbe un leggero sussulto prima di chiudere gli occhi e avvolgere le braccia intorno al collo del Meriano, attirandolo più vicino a sé. Lui emise un grave gemito tale da riecheggiare perfino nell’acqua nell’aprire la bocca e far sì che la sua lunga e flessibile lingua s’intrecciasse con la sua, danzando e assaggiando. Una mano migrò in alto, sulla nuca nell’umana, ancorandosi al suo viso mentre lei si lasciava cullare tra le sue braccia, nuotando e danzando nell’acqua.

Quando finalmente si separarono Garrus stava ansimando, e non perché era a corto di ossigeno.

― È stato... – ridacchiò un attimo, guardandola con i suoi grandi occhi oscurati: ― Uao! – concluse, con più emozione in una sola parola di quanto Jane avesse mai sentito trasmettere da una persona.

― Sì... – confermò lei, sfoggiando un ampio sorriso e appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto: ― Diamine, Garrus, non sapevo che i Meriani sapessero baciare così!

Lui emise un caldo ghigno prima di fare le fusa e stringerla in un abbraccio più sicuro: ― Noi non ci baciamo, ma lo abbiamo visto fare spesso dai terrestri e abbiamo capito il senso. È una dimostrazione d’interesse romantico, vero? Come quando ci sfioriamo la fronte?

― Già. – e spostò affettuosamente la mano verso la nuca prima di premere la fronte contro la sua – È così che si baciano i Meriani?

Garrus annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. Aprendoli però si tirò indietro perché potesse guardarla nei suoi: ― Questo significa che, ehm... che tu... sei sicura di non volere qualcuno... più vicino a te?

La preoccupazione sul suo volto era palpabile e Jane allungò una mano per accarezzargli le mandiboline e la guancia: ― Io non voglio qualcuno di più adatto a me, Garrus... voglio te.

Poi lui era sul punto di baciarla ancora, con una mano intrecciata tra i suoi capelli e la lingua che esplorava la sua bocca: ― Trattieni il respiro... – le sussurrò rauco, a un pelo dalle sue labbra.

Facendo il pieno d’aria, Garrus la trascinò di nuovo sott’acqua. Ancora una volta, la sua canzone invase il corpo di Jane, che si apprestò a baciargli il muso piatto, stringendosi il più possibile a lui mentre la faceva girare lentamente.

_Non lasciarmi mai, non lasciarmi mai._

Mormorò la donna mentre lui la sollevò un poco verso il suo viso per accarezzarle la fronte. E da quel momento, sott’acqua e circondata dal suo amore, tutto nel suo mondo era perfetto!


	6. Il Prezzo dell'Amore [The Price of Love]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canto Aeternum [Aeternum Song]: si traduce grossolanamente in “canzone d’amore”. È un tipo di vocalizzi Turian usati per il proprio interesse romantico. Il canto è specifico per il partner, ma cambia drasticamente se un Turian ne ha più di uno.
> 
> TW: Body horror and descriptions of death [ATTENZIONE: horror fisico e descrizione della morte]

Quella sera l’erba marina aveva una grazia speciale nei suoi movimenti, ondeggiando e piegandosi alla luce soffusa come un tango orchestrato sui toni del verde e dell’alzavola. Garrus nuotava talmente basso che il suo ventre si sfregava contro le ballerine vegetali, con la mente e i pensieri rivolti alla baia di Vallum, con i capelli rosso fuoco di Jane che gli coccolavano il viso mentre le sue soffici labbra erano premute sulla sua bocca.

Di certo lei poteva aver scelto chiunque, doveva essere una grande bellezza per gli standard umani: quegli occhietti curiosi, il corpo possente... e un fischio sognante riecheggiò tra le onde dell’oceano. Non aveva mai capito perché, tra tutte le anime, aveva scelto proprio lui, un ricognitore cocciuto e sfacciato... ma in cuor suo ringraziò gli Spiriti che egli fosse la persona giusta.

Quando era arrivato il momento di salutarsi e di tornare nelle loro rispettive case, questo avvenne con lunghi baci e carezze, mani intrecciate l’una nell’altra e silenziose promesse sull’avvenire... e _per gli spiriti_ , quanto voleva onorare la sua promessa!

Si domandò quanto lei fosse diversa da una Meriana. Le storielle che egli aveva sentito da adolescente raccontavano che gli umani, le Asari e molte altre specie erano sempre... be’, senza scaglie, e il fatto che avessero sviluppato un certo impulso sessuale e che entrambi i generi fossero sempre pronti a soddisfare i propri piaceri.

Pensò di dover aspettare l’indomani per scoprire se quelle voci fossero vere e non soltanto delle fantasie da ragazzino. Almeno credeva che quello fosse ciò che voleva Jane. Gli aveva accarezzato le placche puberali con una piccola e soffice manina e sussurrato nient’altro che «Presto», mentre fu infine costretta ad abbandonare il suo abbraccio.

Quel «Presto» non poteva arrivare abbastanza presto di quanto lui riuscisse a capacitare, eppure era notevolmente nervoso di deluderla in qualche modo. Tuttavia i suoi sentimenti per lei erano più forti dei nervi e immaginò che, nonostante le differenze di specie, lei sarebbe stata e sentita assolutamente perfetta.

Così preso a fantasticare su come ci si sentisse a essere dentro di lei e a muoversi insieme, non si accorse che il tramonto si era trasformato in un grigiore sbiadito. Né perché le acque erano diventate improvvisamente nere come la pece, come se tutta la luce del mondo fosse stata inghiottita in esse.

L’istinto e l’addestramento spinsero Garrus a estrarre la Vedova e a puntarla in avanti in posizione di difesa, sensi in allerta e occhi intenti ad attraversare oltre il buio che lo circondava.

― Povero figliolo. – gracchiò un’ombra.

Garrus si voltò di scatto ma non riusciva a vedere nulla.

― Invaghito di un’umana. Non sai che il mare può rubarle il respiro? – per un attimo la voce risuonò accanto a lui e poi sparì, e Garrus riusciva nello stesso tempo a sentire e a percepire l’ansia che risaliva dalle sue subvocali.

― Chi sei? – esclamò – Fatti vedere!

Dagli abissi d’inchiostro, cominciò a pulsare e a brillare una luce bianca, tanto grande e luminosa che il Meriano dovette sollevare un braccio per ripararsi gli occhi. Quando lo abbassò, era non era più solo. Avvolto in un bagliore spettrale insolito per il suo viso, c’era l’abominio di Meriano più raccapricciante che avesse mai visto!

Il pallido cadavere era coperto solo di brandelli di pelle e ossa, e dalla vita in su pareva avesse sofferto qualche terribile malattia che gli aveva squarciato il petto e spinto in fuori le costole per la pressione, perforando i tessuti marci e lasciando esposti gli organi interni.

Questi ultimi sembravano infetti e coperti di globi di ametista trasudanti di una sostanza violacea, troppo liquida per essere sangue ma troppo viscosa per essere acqua, che sgocciolava nel mare di ossidiana. Le scaglie della coda erano fragili e ridotte in fiocchi, come se fosse stato abbandonato sulla spiaggia ad ardere e sbiadirsi sotto il sole dei Tropici, e quelle sulle pinne erano così scarse che di esse erano rimaste solo ossa contorte e appuntite.

A costui – qualora un tempo fosse stato un “lui” – mancava il braccio destro. Al suo posto c’era un moncone tranciato di netto e tutto marcio, con due grosse anguille che si accanivano ai resti, raschiando le bocche e i denti nel dilaniare la carne marcia, con i loro corpi ricoperti di viscidume e attorcigliati durante il banchetto.

Il vero spettacolo dell’orrore era tuttavia il suo volto. Degli occhi offuscati, che mostravano una luminescenza azzurrina, lo fissavano dalle orbite senza palpebre mentre le mascelle slogate erano rimaste permanentemente spalancate a esporre altre perle corrotte che trasudavano fanghiglia tra i denti rotti.

Garrus rimase lì immobile come una statua, ipnotizzato dal morto vivente che aveva davanti a sé.

― Uhm... che ti succede, ragazzo? – gli chiese la creatura con voce rauca – Non hai mai visto da vicino gli effetti della magia?

― Magia? – si stupì Garrus, tremando e stringendo la Vedova abbastanza forte da sentire le nocche scricchiolare.

― Ogni magia ha un prezzo. – rispose il mostruoso interlocutore, nuotando verso di lui – Più potente è l’incantesimo o la pozione, più alto sarà il prezzo che l’utilizzatore dovrà pagare.

― Allora tu sei il Mago d’Avorio!

― In carne e ossa. – disse l’antico stregone con una punta d’ironia, malcelata dalle sue subvocali erose.

― Dovresti essere morto.

― Non credere a tutto ciò che senti! – rispose il mago – Ma basta con i cerimoniali. Ho un’offerta per te. – poi si portò a una posizione sopraelevata (o almeno quanto gli permetteva il suo corpo ingobbito e sfigurato), prima di volgere lo sguardo privo di vita sul volto di Garrus.

― Le onde sussurrano che il Primarca Victus sta per esporre i nostri simili tra l’ira dei Krogan e l’avidità dei terrestri.

Garrus aggrottò le sopracciglia: ― Non sono sicuro di quali sussurri hai sentito, – disse in modo prudente – ma non mi sembra proprio il caso.

― Davvero?

Più in fretta di quanto egli riuscisse ad accorgersene, lo stregone non-morto nuotò fino a ritrovarsi a un palmo dal suo naso: ― Il Primarca intende incontrarsi con le specie di terra del Consiglio. Sappiamo entrambi che vorranno la cura per la genofagia. Nulla impedirà ai Krogan di cercare vendetta e, nel frattempo, il resto di quei patetici terricoli prospereranno sui nostri morti.

A quel punto egli infilò una mano nel petto aperto e tirò fuori uno dei globuli luminosi più grandi. Lo schiacciò nella sua mano ossuta che poi eruttò in una nuvola di lampi purpurei, e all’improvviso le acque mostrarono una scena di Nanus: la riva sabbiosa era coperta dei corpicini senza vita di Meriani appena nati. Gli insetti ronzavano intorno ad essi e i gabbiani beccavano le carni ancora fresche delle preziose vittime.

Lungo la spiaggia, Krogan pesantemente corazzati barcollavano quasi a caso come se fossero in balia di un incubo vivente. E più in là, ai margini delle palme e della giungla, un gruppo di umani, Asari e Salarian lavoravano per trasportare legname su una fregata in attesa.

Garrus indietreggiò in preda al terrore e l’immagine scemò e scomparve fino a che le acque circostanti tornarono scure.

― Ho creato io la genofagia, per salvare il nostro popolo dall’estinzione. – disse il mago, fermo davanti a lui – Il prezzo della magia che ho usato è stato la mia stessa vita. Un prezzo che continuo a pagare.

Nonostante l’aspetto mutilo e decadente, Garrus notò che c’era dolore sul volto del mostro, poi questi proseguì: ― Ciò che ti ho mostrato è il futuro che verrà. Esso, come le onde dell’oceano, è in costante movimento anche quando resta fermo. Ma quando avvengono certi eventi, quelli futuri diventano più solidi.

La creatura aprì le sue fauci corrotte e dalle sue mascelle fuoriuscì della sporcizia scura come fumo, quasi come un drago marino vecchio e malato: ― Ho osservato il futuro della nostra specie per generazioni, e soltanto adesso le immagini che ti ho fatto vedere si solidificano come l’acqua intrappolata in un cristallo. Non mi sono condannato a diventare un morto vivente solo per vedere la nostra specie cadere a pezzi.

― Ma tu conosci un modo per prevenire quel futuro? – chiese Garrus, scettico sulla veridicità delle sue parole.

La creatura piegò le mandiboline in fuori in ciò che sembrava un sorriso, prima di rovistare ancora una volta nel petto aperto e tirare fuori un’altra pustola infetta. Questa volta, però, non la schiacciò, ma la racchiuse semplicemente nella mano, e quando la riaprì al suo posto c’era una boccetta piena di un liquido salmastro.

― Dai questa a Victus, – disse il Mago d’Avorio – e la sua mente sarà accecata dall’avidità. Crederà a qualunque menzogna pur di ottenere gli scudi all’eezo. Ciò gli schiarirà le idee.

― Ma per “schiarirgli le idee” intendi dire che ne assumerai il controllo, non è vero?

― Ragazzo sveglio. – rispose lo stregone – Non lo assillerò con mezze verità; Victus sarà ancora libero, ancora padrone della sua mente, ma quando arriverà il momento di discutere con i terrestri... io verrò ad assisterlo nel prendere le decisioni.

Garrus aprì la bocca per dire a quel vecchio cretino di gettare i suoi incantesimi di controllo mentale e schiavitù in un pozzo senza fondo, ma fu interrotto.

― Vedo che non sei ancora convinto. Vorresti forse qualcosa in cambio? – così dicendo, il mago ritrasse la mano e, una volta richiusa, una luce pulsò dal suo braccio scheletrico fino alle dita. Quando la aprì, adesso c’erano due boccette: una era la stessa di prima e l’altra era piena di un siero luccicante d’oro, come metallo lucidato alla luce del sole.

― Un assaggio, di ciò che ti offrirò in cambio del tuo aiuto. Oltre ad assicurare la sopravvivenza del nostro popolo, ti donerò la cosa che brami di più: l’abilità di camminare sulla terraferma con la tua umana.

— Tu... io avrò le gambe? – chiese Garrus, contemplando la boccetta d’oro.

— Aiutami a proteggere il nostro popolo dall’estinzione e dai saccheggi e qualora vorresti camminare sopra le onde, avrai potenti gambe e piedi tutti per te. Qualora, invece, tu voglia tornare nella tua casa in fondo al mare, riavrai la tua coda.

Garrus esitò, con la mente in subbuglio. Di quel mostro non si poteva fidare... o sì? Stava parlando di trasformare Victus nella sua pedina. Le immagini dei neonati morti tornavano vivide a torturare la sua mente. Che fosse davvero la conseguenza del riunirsi col mondo esterno? Morte, sfruttamento ed estinzione? Il cuore di Garrus si strozzò: _A Jane non piacerà_ , pensò tra sé. Ma che ne sarebbe stato dei suoi simili e le altre specie?

Doveva pensare. Considerarla da tutti i fronti quando non aveva uno spettro marcio davanti al naso. Ma sarebbe davvero ingiusto assaggiare quel presunto dono?

Lentamente allungò una mano e, avendo cura di non toccare le sue carni cadaveriche, afferrò le due boccette usando solo due dita.

— Ottima scelta! – esclamò lo stregone, la cui gioia si leggeva nelle sue subarmonie vuote: — Hai due ore di tempo, durante le quali potrai camminare sulla terraferma e respirare aria. Tuttavia, la magia non è gratuita. Se accetterai la mia offerta, il tuo debito sarà saldato, ma per ora il prezzo per un paio di gambe e di piedi sarà la tua voce primaria.

— La mia voce?

— E solo per due ore. È questo che vuoi, vero? Avrai ancora le tue subvocali, e ovviamente... il tuo bel faccino. – l’ultima parte fu pronunciata con un ghigno: — Non hai bisogno di parlare, se questa umana merita davvero il tuo _Canto Aeternum_.

Poi, voltandosi indietro: — Tornerò da te all’arrivo del Primarca. Sono troppo debole per consegnarglielo di persona, né potrei pagare il prezzo di un incantesimo per celare questo eterno dolore... ma con il tuo aiuto, il nostro popolo potrà ancora avere speranza!

Il corpo del mago emanò luce dall’esterno e prima che Garrus potesse chiedergli degli incantesimi e del metodo di consegna della pozione, il mondo divenne bianco e ne fu momentaneamente accecato. Quando tutto finì, si ritrovò di nuovo nelle acque cristalline circondanti Taetrus e completamente solo, eccetto le due boccette strette saldamente nella sua mano.

***

Era come avere la primavera ai piedi quando entrò nel giardino e spinse il portone della locanda ancora illuminata. Jane Shepard era molte cose: marinaio, soldato, comandante, figlia... eppure “donna”, o meglio “femminile”, non era una cosa che le si addiceva. Sì, era una bella ragazza, almeno all’apparenza, ma di solito si sentiva tradita quando indossava abiti raffinati o cercava di raccogliere i capelli; e se parlava con Garrus a proposito di un grande gioco, le sue abilità nel ballo erano... be’, in più di un’occasione la gente aveva supposto che fosse ubriaca fradicia quando si trattava dei suoi movimenti goffi e dell'incapacità di stare al passo con la musica.

Ma con Garrus era un’altra persona: una donna più dolce e naturale senza dover provare a fingere. Mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver rifiutato quel sentimento, la faceva sentire bellissima e femminile senza costringerla in abiti troppo stretti o aspettarsi di recitare una parte. Poteva essere se stessa e condividere un altro ballo romantico tra le onde e baciarlo come se volesse divorarlo.

Ciò fu sufficiente a farla sospirare come una ragazzina, sfuggito mentre entrava nella spaziosa cucina, perché Tali immediatamente si voltò verso di lei. Quest’ultima, insieme a Liara, stavano lavando e asciugando i piatti, ma fu la piccola Quarian a incuriosirsi di più mentre si dirigeva verso la maga agitando le vesti e lo scialle – abiti tipici del popolo nomade – e girando su suoi piedini bifidi con delicata velocità nei movimenti.

— Allora, lo hai visto? – esordì, con una leggera emozione nella voce e negli occhi come la luna crescente dietro il suo volto velato – Ci sei riuscita, vero?

Jane riuscì a non restare a bocca aperta e, piuttosto, sentì un brivido lungo la schiena nel vedere Wrex seduto a tavola e intento a divorare un grosso piatto di zuppa con zampe di tacchino. Si fermò, con un ossicino incastrato tra i denti: — Mi ha minacciato. – brontolò, riferendosi a Tali.

— _Tali_ ti ha minacciato? – rise Jane, la cui incredulità scivolò da ogni parola e il volto inclinato verso il basso in uno sguardo altrettanto incredulo.

— Sai che sono piuttosto cattiva, Shepard. – disse lei – Comunque, ho il mio archibugio.

— Non sei costretta a stare sulla difensiva, Shepard. – intervenne Liara, con le mani turchine ancora impregnate di sapone – Credo sia meraviglioso che tu abbia conosciuto qualcuno, seppur di una specie diversa.

— _Specialmente_ se è di una specie diversa. – disse Tali voltandosi verso la sua compagna con un’affettuosa inclinazione del capo.

Jane sospirò: — Sentite, non so cosa ha detto Wrex, né pensato...

— Ah! Pensato, io? – irruppe il Krogan annusando l’aria prima di sfoggiare un grosso e volgare sorriso – E-eh, il Meriano ti ha ingravidato sulla spiaggia?

— È vero quello che dicono le leggende? – chiese Tali – Che gli attributi dei Meriani siano molto...

— Non l’abbiano neanche fatto! – urlò Jane – Ora, se volete scusarmi, credo sia tutto per questa sera, sulla mia vita privata.

― Oh Shepard, aspetta! – esclamò Liara, rincorrendola – Mi dispiace, non volevamo metterti a disagio. – e voltandosi verso Tali, anche lei annuì per empatia: — Siamo solo felici per te! Ci conosciamo da poco, ma so che sei una donna generosa e che meriti un po’ di pace.

E Jane di nuovo sospirò. Ormai non poteva negare all’evidenza, e perlomeno i non-umani sembravano apprezzare la sua relazione interspecie. Poi sentì le narici secche e le labbra asciutte ma piegate in un sorriso, in ricordo del sentirsi stretta nell’amorevole abbraccio di Garrus: —Non avrei mai pensato di trovare la pace tra le braccia di un Meriano.

— Tutti trovano la pace tra le braccia di chi li fa sentire protetti. E se quel Meriano l’ha fatto per te, sono contenta che tu l’abbia trovato.

— Adoro le storie d’amore interspecie! – disse di colpo Tali, in tono sognante – Due innamorati, provenienti da due mondi diversi, che farebbero di tutto pur di stare assieme.

— Ed io spero che noi possiamo stare insieme. – tuttavia, un dubbio le pervase la mente. Dopo un incontro di pace tra il Primarca e il consigliere Hackett, cosa sarebbe successo? E lei e Garrus potevano farlo funzionare a lungo?

― Sono certa che troverai un modo. – la rassicurò Liara

― Uhm, sì, eccome se lo troverai! – si unì anche Wrex, con la bocca piena di cibo – Il vero amore lo fa sempre.

Tali si sorprese: ― Non sapevo tu fossi un tipo romantico.

― Non farti venire l’idea di iscrivermi al tuo club di poesie! – rispose il gigante con un grugnito – Sto solo dicendo la pura verità.

La serata terminò con Tali che in qualche modo convinse Jane che a Garrus piacerebbe vedere alcune delle orchidee in giardino. Jane aveva ricevuto precise istruzioni su quali fiori portargli il giorno dopo e fu assicurata sia dall’amica Quarian sia da Liara che era perfettamente accettabile per una donna portare dei fiori al suo gentiluomo.

Quando finalmente s’infilò nel suo letto e sotto lenzuola di lino, a Jane sfuggì un altro sospiro da ragazzina. Il domani non poteva arrivare così presto.


	7. Parte del tuo Mondo [Part of Your World]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canto Aeternum [Aeternum Song]: si traduce grossolanamente in “canzone d’amore”. È un tipo di vocalizzi Turian usati per il proprio interesse romantico. Il canto è specifico per il partner, ma cambia drasticamente se un Turian ne ha più di uno.
> 
> Amicae: è l’equivalente Turian di “fidanzata” o “partner”

Malgrado la tinta rosa-dorata del sole nelle acque tiepide, Garrus si sentiva di ghiaccio. C’era un’oscurità persistente che sembrava rubargli la vista periferica, e stringeva la Vedova davanti a sé, i muscoli in tensione e pronto a colpire mentre si dirigeva verso la baia di Vallum.

Quel che gli aveva detto il Mago d’Avorio aveva lasciato la sua mente senza fiato: se fosse così convinto che Victus avrebbe donato ai terrestri la cura per la genofagia, significherebbe che esisteva davvero? Ma tutti sapevano che il suo segreto era morto col suo creatore...

La sua oscura conversazione sembrava intendere che l’antidoto fosse facilmente appurabile da chi non possedeva la magia. Ma se fosse _vero_ , perché nessuno l’aveva ancora scoperto? Garrus comprese che non molti Meriani cercavano una cura, ma sapere che fosse là fuori lo costrinse a considerare cosa avrebbe fatto se l’avesse trovata.

E se sì, l’avrebbe consegnata ai Krogan? Jane li aveva già citati in passato ma non li aveva trattati vista la sua reazione ostile.

Mentre raggiungeva la destinazione e riposto accuratamente la Vedova sotto lo scoglio di Jane, si domandò se avrebbe chiesto la sua opinione sull’antico nemico della sua specie. Non avrebbe mai interagito con i Krogan e come principio di base non aveva altro che le storie che gli raccontava suo padre – e Castis Vakarian non era noto per essere un uomo di larghe vedute. Garrus storse la bocca: se suo padre avesse saputo che il suo _Canto Aeternum_ si era manifestato per un’umana, tra le altre cose, avrebbe lanciato una piena crisi isterica e un monologo sull’egoismo, l’idiozia e la sfacciataggine del suo primogenito.

_Ma io la amo!_ , pensò Garrus mentre sbirciava fuori dall’acqua alla ricerca di Jane. Lei era... perfetta. Simpatica, intelligente, bellissima: tutto ciò che desiderava in un’ _amicae_. Strinse il pugno intorno alla boccetta d’oro che portava con sé. Non lo aveva neanche considerato; era azzardato, stupido e... e stupido! Ma... sospirò involontariamente in ricordo delle labbra di Jane sulla sua bocca.

Di quella pozione non si poteva fidare... o sì? Sarebbe sbagliato solo _provarla_? Potrebbe rifiutare il piano dello stregone di trasformare Victus in un burattino. Pensò a correre per il lussureggiante verde della giungla con la soffice manina di Jane nella sua; a ballare con lei e lasciare impronte sulla sabbia bagnata del bagnasciuga; a solo _stare_ con lei senza una costante minaccia di essere separati da due mondi diversi.

Immerse la testa per osservare ancora una volta la pozione, il cui luccichio lo rassicurava. Doveva aspettare. Vedere se voleva davvero quel pomeriggio. Se fosse per _lui_ , be’, avrebbe dato una possibilità a quella pozione. Lui voleva dare tutto a Jane, e se lo meritava.

― Garrus?

Era così distratto che non la sentì neanche arrivare. Risalendo rapidamente in superficie, le sue mandiboline si piegarono in un ampio sorriso, mentre le sue subvocali cantavano i suoi sentimenti: amore, devozione e speranza.

― Jane. – la salutò issandosi fuori dall’acqua con le mani. Fece le fusa in modo persistente mentre Jane subito si mosse per premere le labbra sul suo muso piatto, un sospiro riecheggiò in gola.

Garrus allora s’inclinò in avanti, reggendosi in equilibrio con un braccio e con l’altro avvolto intorno alla nuca dell’umana, le dita intrecciate nella sua chioma scarlatta. Quando il braccio iniziò a tremare e a ritrarsi per averlo sostenuto per troppo tempo, a malincuore si rituffò in acqua. E solo allora che notò il bellissimo e variopinto mazzo di fiori lì accanto.

― Che cosa sono? – le chiese.

Jane si morse il labbro prima di impugnare il mazzo e poi allungare lentamente la mano verso di lui.

― Questi sono per te. – sussurrò – Li ho raccolti nel giardino della locanda in cui alloggio.

― Mi hai portato dei fiori? – si stupì Garrus, fissando i delicati rossi e viola dei petali dritto davanti a sé.

― Certo. – disse Jane, apparentemente a disagio – Non è una cosa che fanno le _amicaes_?

Comprendendo che doveva accettare il regalo e non far credere che Jane pensasse che i fiori fossero bellissimi, Garrus posò una mano su quella più piccola e afferrò gli steli.

― Grazie. – commentò, il suo _Canto Aeternum_ risuonava nell’acqua circostante – Non ho mai ricevuto un regalo simile prima d’ora.

Si voltò a osservare l’intricata forma dei singoli fiori. La varietà era fantastica, e il profumo di alcuni di essi gli faceva venire in mente il sole mattutino all’orizzonte e l’abbraccio dell’amata.

― Ho scelto quelli che di solito non crescono vicino all’oceano. Ho pensato che potrebbero piacerti. – lei fece spallucce, guardando in basso, sulle mani al grembo.

― Sono bellissimi. Mi spiace solo di non averti portato anch’io un regalo. – poi si chiese se Jane avrebbe trovato carine le lucide conchiglie di abalone che certi Meriani indossavano attorno al collare. O forse una mantella di pelle di foca dalle lontane terre del Nord circondanti Noveria?

― Va tutto bene, Garrus. – disse l’umana, accarezzandogli la guancia destra – Non ti ho portato dei fiori aspettando qualcosa in cambio. – lo colpì con un raggiante sorriso, di quelli che faceva brillare di luce propria il verde intenso delle sue iridi: ― Mi basta solo sapere che ti piacciono.

Non bastava, infatti. Garrus le afferrò il polso: ― Jane... – cominciò, ancora smarrito nelle foreste dei suoi occhi – E se ti dicessi che ho qualcosa per te? Che mi permetterà di camminare sulla terraferma con te?

Posato il bouquet sullo scoglio, egli aprì la mano per rivelare la boccetta della pozione: ― L’ho avuto da un mago, un elisir magico che per due ore mi donerà delle gambe e dei piedi, così potrò stare sulla terra con te. Se tu, uhm... lo vorrai.

Si rese conto che stava quasi implorando la sua voce per farla desiderare e voler condividere l’esperienza di correre e camminare insieme.

― Per quale motivo un mago ti ha dato quella pozione?

― Vuole che io faccia qualcosa per lui... non mi va di farlo, ma come incentivo me l’ha data per provarci. – disse lui, non volendo invischiarsi con Victus e la genofagia, quando invece voleva solo esplorare la riva con lei.

― Che cosa vuole che faccia?

Sospirando, Garrus strinse in pugno la boccetta prima di guardare l’umana con occhi speranzosi: ― Ti racconterò tutto quello che so, anche del mago, ma posso stare lontano dalla mia base per un po’. Adesso... mi piacerebbe stare sulla terraferma con te, se tu lo vorrai.

Jane sembrava di sasso: ― Puoi camminare sulla terra con me? – chiese infine, si riusciva a leggere un leggero sorriso nella sua domanda.

Con la mente in subbuglio, Garrus fece le fusa: ― Per due ore. – confermò – Posso essere parte del tuo mondo per due ore, ma... – e si trattenne, le subvocali emisero un guaito di disagio: ― Non potrò parlare finché sarò sulla terra.

― Spiegati meglio.

― È il prezzo della magia che dovrò pagare. – disse con una fitta al cuore – Ma scadute le due ore, riavrò sia la voce sia la coda.

E l’angoscia di Jane era tornata, ma lui la rassicurò dicendo: ― Però, avrò ancora le subarmonie e posso capirti.

― Ma io non sono in grado di leggere le tue subarmonie. – disse Jane scuotendo la testa – Ne sei sicuro, Garrus?

― Se posso stare con te, allora ne varrà la pena. – e si allungò verso di lei e fece le fusa quando Jane prese la sua mano nelle sue – Voglio stare con te, Jane, e scoprire cosa si prova a camminare sulla terraferma.

― Lo voglio anch’io. – sussurrò l’umana.

Con le mandiboline piegate in un sorriso rassicurante, Garrus fece saltare via il tappo della boccetta con un dito. Non volendo mettere Jane ancora di più a disagio esitando o annusando la pozione, la tracannò tuta d’un fiato, notando nel frattempo che sapeva vagamente di anemoni di mare.

Per un attimo non accadde nulla, ma poi all’improvviso la coda si spezzò con dolore, come se fosse stata segata in due. Garrus emise un urlo acuto mentre inarcava la schiena e si aggrappò allo scoglio, con le dita conficcate sulla superficie.

― Garrus! – esclamò Jane, ma lui non poteva rispondere per il troppo dolore.

Questi sentiva le ossa spezzarsi e un orribile bruciore freddo come il ghiaccio diffondersi nelle vene del corpo dalla vita in giù. Ma poi, intorpidito e allo stesso tempo sollevato che la coda non c’era più, fu invaso da nuove sensazioni: delle minuscole dita e l’acqua che si muoveva tra di esse, la mancanza di pinne e due pesi che lo stavano costringendo a trascinarsi sott’acqua.

Man mano che lo shock e il freddo pungente dei nuovi arti iniziavano a svanire, si accorse che stava boccheggiando mentre si aggrappava allo scoglio. Non solo, stava prendendo una boccata d’aria a pieni polmoni!

Guardando Jane, in ginocchio come se fosse pronta a immergersi con lui, le lanciò una risata afona.

Provò a dirle «Riesco a respirare!», ma quando aprì bocca sentì come se la gola fosse ostruita dalla sabbia e l’unico suono che uscì era un rauco gorgoglio.

― La tua voce... – disse l’umana con dolcezza.

Gli offrì una mano, che lui accettò, e lo trascinò prima fuori dall’acqua e poi da uno scoglio e l’altro finché lui sentì i piedi – _piedi_ – toccare il terreno sabbioso, e barcollò nell’inedito tentativo di reggersi in piedi, perché l’acqua lo aiutava a sostenere il suo peso.

― Afferra le mie spalle! – e Paige si sfilò pantaloni e stivali, camminando sul bagnasciuga insieme a lui.

Era proprio _bassa_. Garrus eseguì gli ordini appoggiando le mani sulle sue piccole spalle e fissò il suolo con incredulità mentre compiva i suoi primi passi. Era barcollante e incerto mentre lasciava l’abbraccio dell’oceano e camminava sulla spiaggia. Aveva lunghe e possenti gambe che terminavano in un paio di grandi piedi bifidi, ciascuno munito di unghie scure.

Inoltre, le gambe erano ricoperte di scaglie e placche cornee simili a quelle delle braccia e avevano dei sottili speroni che spuntavano da dietro i polpacci. Mentre ammirava il suo nuovo corpo – troppo confuso per poterlo esprimere a parole, anche se avrebbe potuto usarle – guaì con le sue subvocali: emozione, sorpresa e gioia.

― Qualcosa non va? – gli chiese Jane, in piedi proprio davanti a lui – Stai bene?

Era palesemente preoccupata, ma lui sorrise e fece le fusa, sollevandole il mento con gentilezza. Lentamente e senza perdere l’equilibrio, chinò il capo per accarezzarle la fronte.

_Non posso credere di essere in piedi con te!_ , vocalizzò.

Anche se lei non poteva capire le sfumature della sua voce secondaria, le sue azioni ebbero l’effetto desiderato e la sentì stretta contro il suo petto con un leggero sospiro.

Poi, separandosi da lei, lui puntò la testa dalla spiaggia verso gli alberi.

― Vuoi vedere la giungla? – chiese Jane con un sorriso dipinto in volto. Lui annuì, con le subvocali che cinguettavano alla richiesta.

Jane gli lanciò un sorriso sincero prima di guardare i suoi nuovi piedi: ― Be’, prima dovremmo probabilmente assicurarci che tu riesca a camminare. Un conto è cadere sulla sabbia... e se dovessi cadere sulla terra battuta e rocciosa? Farebbe molto più male.

Garrus annuì accondiscendente, prima di concentrarsi sulle sue appendici aliene. Con calma, sollevò un piede e lo appoggiò davanti all’altro, reggendosi saldamente sulle spalle di Jane. Non disse nulla se le dava fastidio, e invece sollevò le mani per posarle sulle sue braccia a fargli da guida.

― Bravo! – lo lodò con un sorriso – Ora cerca di tenere la schiena dritta, e non piegarti troppo in avanti.

Detto fatto, Garrus s’inclino all’indietro, ma purtroppo esagerò, e con le gambe tremanti trascinò Jane con sé nel cadere sulla sabbia bagnata. Poiché l’umana atterrò sopra di lui urlando, quest’ultimo sbuffò, sollevandole di nuovo il mento con la mano per esaminare il suo volto.

Lei scoppiò in una fragorosa risata: ― Te l’avevo detto che è più sicuro cadere sulla spiaggia! – disse, prima di inchinarsi per stampargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Lui fece le fusa e voleva approfondire il gesto, prima che l’umana si issasse in ginocchio offrendogli una mano. Nel prenderla, Garrus si sorprese non poco della forza delle sue braccia per aiutarlo a rimetterlo saldamente in piedi.

Ci riprovarono. Lentamente e con più attenzione di prima, Garrus si esercitò a compiere piccoli passi lungo la riva, finché finalmente riuscì a camminare da solo e senza l’appoggio di Jane. Con le subvocali in festa, le porse una mano e lei accettò volentieri.

Mano nella mano e fianco a fianco, passarono dalla spiaggia fino al verde della giungla. Foglie a parte, era più buia, con la luce del sole che variegava il terreno e dappertutto si udivano il canto e il cinguettio degli uccelli e il ronzio degli insetti.

Anche il suolo, qui, sembrava diverso: duro e compatto sotto i loro piedi eccetto che per le foglie gialle e marroni, spugnose e con una consistenza non dissimile dalle piante acquatiche a cui era abituato in mare.

Poi Jane gli mostrò altre cose; piccole creature chiamate farfalle dalle ali sottili e dai colori così brillanti da bruciare gli occhi. Fiori che profumavano di paradiso e alberi che svettavano sopra le loro teste e ricoperti di muschi e licheni, e _vita_. Vita dappertutto.

I diversi odori della terra erano affascinanti; lontano dall’oceano, riusciva solo a percepire un pizzico di sale nell’aria. Le sue narici erano intrise del profumo del decadimento, e fiori e altre cose che non sapeva nominare.

Non era sicuro per quanto tempo vagassero tra gli alberi e le piante del fantastico mondo sopra le onde, ma alla fine avvertì una spinta verso l’oceano, come se una voce senza nome lo stesse richiamando a casa.

Strizzando la mano di Jane per attirare la sua attenzione, con la testa puntò nella direzione da cui erano venuti. Leggendo il bagliore nei suoi occhi, tornò alla spiaggia insieme a lei, sui suoi piedi quasi piatti.

Man mano che le acque cristalline della baia di Vallum si avvicinavano, Garrus arrestò il suo passo e si voltò verso l’umana, la quale si mosse facilmente per stringersi nel suo caloroso abbraccio e lui inclinò la testa strusciandola sulla sua.

_Grazie._ – le fece le fusa – _Grazie per aver condiviso il tuo mondo con me._

Jane sollevò un po’ il collo per guardarlo in volto: ― Magari potessi capire le tue subvocali. – rispose lei malinconicamente – Ti è piaciuta la passeggiata nella giungla?

Lui annuì, sollevandole dolcemente il mento con un dito, e le stampò un romantico e appassionato bacio umano. Per tutta la vita, la gente gli diceva che era fortunato: di essere nato Vakarian in una famiglia importante; che suo padre avesse assecondato la sua natura sfacciata e, secondo il capitano Pallin, che la sua incompetenza non l’avesse già ucciso.

Eppure, per tutta la sua apparente fortuna, qui, in piedi sulla spiaggia con l’amore della sua vita, per la prima volta, Garrus credeva davvero di essere fortunato.


	8. Non lasciarmi mai [Never Let Me Go]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Sexual content [ATTENZIONE: contenuti sessualmente espliciti]
> 
> Canto Aeternum [Aeternum Song]: si traduce grossolanamente in “canzone d’amore”. È un tipo di vocalizzi Turian usati per il proprio interesse romantico. Il canto è specifico per il partner, ma cambia drasticamente se un Turian ne ha più di uno.
> 
> Nitatis: è un termine usato per indicare l’amplesso. Si traduce in “diventare tutt’uno”, poiché i partner rimangono uniti per un massimo di trenta minuti.
> 
> NOTA DELLA TRADUTTRICE  
> Per la Dea! Non credevo di esserci riuscita! Questa è senza dubbio la parte di una storia di Wafflesrock che mi mette più a disagio. All'inizio volevo o ammorbidirla in modo da nascondere le vergogne o addirittura saltarla (Poiché nella sottotrama romantica di Garrus, nel gioco originale, non sono presenti simili scene "spinte"). Ma visto che è compito del traduttore volgere da una lingua all'altra il manoscritto al 100% indipendentemente dal contenuto, questa parte rappresenta una sfida per me. Sono contenta di aver avuto il coraggio di superarla senza morire di angoscia e/o imbarazzo proprio a causa delle zozzerie presenti in questo capitolo. Immagino di meritarmi un premio, non trovate? 😜

Non era sicuro al cento percento chi avesse iniziato. Il bacio sulla spiaggia era stato appassionato, sì, ma quando sentì Jane leccare il suo muso piatto e la sua lingua inspiegabilmente fuori a danzare con la sua, l’aria si fece in un certo senso più densa, in un modo che non si era mai visto prima. Lei gemeva leggermente, sempre più stretta attorno al suo corpo.

Garrus invece avvertiva un’ondata di calore nella pancia e le placche puberali che iniziavano a deformarsi; ma doveva assicurarsi che fosse ciò che voleva, avere la conferma che lui la desiderasse e viceversa. Sforzandosi di separarsi, guaì con palese disagio. Questa conversazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante con le parole...

Mentre era in piedi a meditare su come esprimere i suoi desideri, Jane allungò una mano per accarezzargli di nuovo il viso. A guardarla, notò che sembrava fiduciosa nonostante ci fosse una marcata piega sulla sua bocca che gli faceva credere che fosse almeno un po’ incerta su ciò che stava per dire: ― Garrus, – cominciò – mi piace stare con te. Sento di poter essere me stessa e non mi giudicheresti. Mi fai sentire bella senza usare le parole. E vorrei fare ciò che ormai abbiamo già deciso... ossia, stare con te.

Lui stava annuendo per empatia prima che gli chiedesse: ― Lo vorresti anche tu?

_Per gli Spiriti, sì!_ , pensò lui, le mandiboline piegate in un sorriso mentre si chinò di nuovo per accarezzarle la fronte, le subvocali che facevano le fusa nello sfiorarle il braccio in una manifestazione di intimità tipica dei Meriani.

Afferrandogli con gentilezza l’altro braccio, Jane lo incoraggiò a sedersi a terra e subito dopo si accomodò sulle sue gambe mentre lui pizzicava e leccava lungo la linea del suo collo. Sapeva vagamente di limone con una punta di muschio, coperto da un costante profumo artificiale, estraneo e allo stesso tempo familiare. Il suo corpo reagì al sempre più crescente eccitamento dell’umana, fino a gonfiare le placche puberali al punto tale che gli attributi iniziarono a premervi contro.

Si sforzò mentalmente di trattenersi, volendo risparmiare il momento e concentrarsi su quanto fossero soffici le sue labbra mentre lei succhiava sui prolungamenti delle mandiboline e come le sue mani e le sue agili dita fossero riuscite a scovare e accarezzare la parte sensibile del suo collo.

Jane non si era neanche prodigata a infilarsi di nuovo i pantaloni e gli stivali e c’era solo un sottile lembo di tessuto a separare le parti basse di entrambi. Lei strofinò i fianchi sull’attrezzatura e lui gemette per l'attrito – infatti, voleva sentire il suo corpo premere sull’altro senza alcun tipo di barriera.

Per fortuna a Jane sembrava tornare il senno e, dopo aver ritirato la sua bocca affamata, sfilò la camicia da sopra la testa, lasciando in bella vista solo la sua insolita bardatura. Il Meriano non era sicuro su quale fosse la sua funzione, ma voleva togliere anche quella, e con solo un artiglio recise la striscia sottile che li reggeva insieme sul davanti.

Jane sussultò mentre le rotondità piatte – “seno” era il termine corretto – rilassarsi visibilmente e le bretelle sulle sue spalle scivolarono giù. Eppure lo sguardo che Jane aveva negli occhi era tutt’altro che di apprezzamento.

― I reggiseno sono costosi! – disse lei quando il Meriano borbottò preoccupato, sperando di non aver rovinato totalmente l’atmosfera.

Tuttavia i suoi occhi brillavano con sospetto mentre si sbarazzava della bardatura rovinata, rimanendo completamente nuda dalla vita in su. Affascinato da questo meraviglioso aspetto del suo corpo, Garrus allungò una mano in cerca della sua approvazione prima di accarezzare delicatamente una tetta. Era liscio come il resto del suo corpo, ma c’era un bottoncino rosa nel mezzo, e quando lui fece scorrere sopra il polpastrello del pollice, curiosamente Jane trattenne il respiro mentre il bottoncino s’irrigidì al tocco.

― Fallo ancora! – disse con un accenno di disperazione nella voce – Ho i capezzoli molto sensibili!

Garrus dedusse che quella doveva essere una zona erogena per una donna umana, e ripeté l’azione con l’altra mano, accarezzando e pizzicando dolcemente, facendo inarcare la schiena di Jane ed emettere leggeri miagolii e guaiti, e a lui ribollire il sangue e premere dolorosamente il proprio attrezzo sulle placche.

― Fammi vedere dove devo toccarti! – ansimò, col viso che arrossì di una bella sfumatura di rosa.

Le fusa del Meriano calarono di un’ottava alla promessa nella sua richiesta e accompagnò gentilmente una delle sue mani posandola sotto la cresta, in una zona sensibile nascosta dietro la testa. Inizialmente cauta, Jane iniziò a tastare la zona con dita forti, provocando scariche di piacere elettrico che s’irradiarono in tutto il corpo, facendo ritirare le dita dei piedi mentre la strinse più a se con un profondo gemito.

_Ti voglio!_ , era ciò che urlavano il suo corpo e la sua mente.

Lasciò una mano a giocherellare con un capezzolo, spostando l’altra verso lo spazio tra le sue cosce, dove c'era ancora il sottile capo d’abbigliamento a separarli. Il tessuto era bagnato, e lui suppose perplesso che le donne umane dovessero auto-lubrificarsi come i maschi Meriani. Rumoreggiando cupamente, infilò un dito davanti alla mutandina, facendo tentennare Jane impegnata sul retro della sua cresta... e lei lo guardò con gli occhi soffocati dal nero; le pupille si dilatarono e le narici si allargarono.

― Ti voglio, Garrus! – annunciò con un profondo respiro.

Bloccato sullo strato di tessuto bagnato tra i due, lui la guardò negli occhi e lei annuì. Le dita del Meriano strapparono il tessuto e tirò via l'ultima barriera. L’umana aveva della peluria tutt'intorno al buco, riccia e molto più scura dei capelli. Curiosamente, Garrus allungò una mano tra i riccioli ribelli e appiccicosi circondando la piccola apertura con un dito. Jane sobbalzò e premette le sue calde e umide membra contro la sua mano. Lui non poteva più resistere oltre e con un enorme ed ebbro gemito, l'attrezzatura si liberò dal guscio.

― Ce l’hai blu! – esclamò Jane con un ridicolo sogghigno.

Garrus inclinò la testa. Certo che ce l’aveva blu. Si domandava vagamente che i maschi umani non avessero i genitali blu, ma poi Jane lo afferrò con una mano delicata ma ferma, tastandone la lunghezza e lasciandolo senza fiato.

― E anche squamoso. – notò lei con una gaia risata.

Garrus chiedere se fosse orribile, ma l’aspetto predatorio dipinto sul suo volto mentre metteva in posizione le sue curve sode gli faceva dimenticare tutto tranne lei. Angolando i fianchi, accarezzò l'attrezzatura in tutta la sua lunghezza, sussultando alla sensazione.

Il Meriano buttò un braccio alle spalle per stabilizzarsi, le subvocali che urlavano raggiungendo registri così acuti che non sapeva neanche di saper produrre. _Accidenti_ , non era ancora dentro di lei ed era già favolosa! In cambio si accarezzò contro di lei, sentendo ogni carezza umida alla base dell’asta, lasciandolo scivoloso e disperato a lungo. Voleva dentro di lei, nel paradiso che ora sapeva che si nascondeva tra le gambe dell’umana.

Strizzò un fianco con una mano libera, un gesto che avrebbe lasciato gemere di piacere un partner Meriano, ma su Jane sembrava avere effetti attenuati. Borbottando, divaricò ancora le gambe per accomodare il corpo dell'umana, e guaendo si sedette sulle cosce, incoraggiandola a mettersi a cavalluccio.

Per fortuna Jane aveva capito e si sistemò sulle ginocchia, col membro del Meriano tra le mani per allinearlo e scivolarlo dentro lentamente. Ogni centimetro che spariva nel suo caldo e accogliente corpo gli rubava a poco a poco il respiro. Quando finalmente i fianchi erano appoggiati uno contro l’altro e il membro era incastrato in quella sensazione di stretto, soffice e umido (e _dentro_ Jane), il Meriano si ricordò di riprendere fiato ed esalando un profondo respiro allungò una mano per sostenerle il bacino e iniziò a spingere forte dentro di lei.

Jane gemette di piacere e afferrando le spalle per sostenersi iniziò a sollevarsi solo per ritrovarsi rapidamente a terra con un colpo di reni che fece urlare in estasi il Meriano. E lui aumentò il ritmo dei suoi stessi movimenti, gli occhi rovesciati sulla sua testa e le mandiboline spalancate dalla beatitudine pura.

L’umana sembrava una dea mitologica. La sua dea del sesso, dell’amore e della lussuria che mai lo avrebbe privato di queste sensazioni: di possederla, muoversi con lei, i corpi uniti che danzavano come le onde irrequiete della marea.

Era troppo e non abbastanza, e attraverso i suoi sensi di fame di sesso, si chiese se Jane gli avrebbe permesso di avere maggior controllo in una posizione diversa. Slittando notevolmente in avanti, egli riuscì a mormorare la richiesta mentre Jane rallentò il passo per guardarlo negli occhi: ― Cos...? – ansimò – Che c’è?

Lui mormorò ancora, aiutandola – dolorosamente – a sfilare l’attrezzo e a stenderla su un fianco. Comprendendo il luccichio nei suoi occhi annebbiati e rotolando con una gamba in aria lasciando in bella mostra il suo caldo e atteso porto, inclinò la testa in un modo che sarebbe stato impossibile per un Meriano, prima di dire: «Accavallami le gambe!».

Di certo non era una posizione che non avrebbe mai provato prima, e l’emozione di condividere qualcosa di nuovo con Jane riecheggiò nelle sue subvocali peccaminose mentre alzava la gamba. Allineandosi con lei ancora una volta, s’infilo nel mezzo avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla coscia e stringendola forte a sé.

Quella posizione lo colpì più profondamente di prima e risparmiando la sensazione per sé, iniziò una lunga e profonda serie di carezze facendo chiudere gli occhi e aprire la bocca di Jane. Accarezzando affettuosamente una mandibolina sul suo polpaccio, in un attimo, liberò una mano e le sfiorò la piccola sporgenza nel buco.

― S-sì! Dio, Garrus... ci sono quasi! – urlò, con gli occhi smeraldini spalancati mentre si stringeva disperatamente a lui in cerca di più attrito.

Accelerando il ritmo con una spinta verso l'alto sui fianchi, Jane reclinò improvvisamente la testa all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra che stringevano intorno al Meriano, che esalò un altrettanto forte e scandaloso gemito dalla sua gola.

Il suo membro sembrava stretto in una morsa di seta, e la sensazione combinata con quanto fosse bella Jane che latrava su si lui dall'euforia aveva il suo fascino. Spingendo forte per altre tre volte, Garrus sentì i muscoli dell'addome rilassati e scoppiò in un ruggito con le dita premute sulla carne mentre rilasciava il suo seme.

Poi, avvertì un’altra sensazione, che non aveva sperimentato da anni. Ancora abbracciato dentro di lei, sentì il nodo del membro sciogliersi, e l’istinto e la sua stessa forte attrazione per Paige incoraggiarono il suo corpo a fondersi con lei. _Nitatis_ , per usare un termine più poetico.

Incerto su come avrebbe reagito, poiché perfino i Meriani di solito discutevano sul rito prima di fondersi assieme per mezz’ora circa, Garrus si sforzò di separarsi dal corpo appiccicoso di Jane, con le chiappe ancora indolenzite dalla penetrazione...

Collassando accanto a lei sulla riva, egli avvertì di sentirsi come se gli mancasse l'aria. Provò di nuovo a respirare, ma sentì solo il petto vuoto. Anche le gambe iniziarono a fargli male, come migliaia di spilli ghiacciati conficcati nella carne, facendo stirare i muscoli.

Doveva tornare nell’oceano!

Sperando che Jane avesse capito, trasalì dolorosamente in piedi e galoppò verso la riva, cadendo poi faccia a terra nella sabbia mentre una lama di dolore si insidiava dalle natiche fino ai piedi. Infine, stava usando la coda per trascinarsi in acqua, tirando un profondo respiro con le branchie asciutte, nuovamente come un vero Meriano.

***

In principio Jane era confusa dopo che Garrus era improvvisamente schizzato verso l’oceano. Ma rammentando il periodo di efficacia della pozione mosse i suoi piedi sulle gambe tremanti, solo quando la potente coda del Meriano sbatteva contro l’acqua e nuotava verso la baia.

Seguendo il suo cammino lungo il bagnasciuga, non poté trattenere un sorriso quando il suo bellissimo volto ricomparve dalle onde e s’issò di nuovo verso la spiaggia.

― Garrus! – gli disse in modo esitante – Puoi parlare?

Quando lui aprì di nuovo la bocca, la sua voce era tornata. Rauca, ma era tornata: ― Sì, ci riesco. E... – poi, guardandola con i suoi occhi luccicanti come zaffiri, aggiunse: ― Uao, Jane... è stato magico!

Lei s’inginocchiò sulla sabbia bagnata, accanto a lui, col corpo ancora tremante: ― Puoi dirlo forte.

— Non credo tu possa resistere per un secondo round. – fece lui speranzoso.

Jane lo guardò stupita: — Tu... puoi farlo più volte di fila? Neanche una pausa tra un ballo e l’altro?

— Sì, perché? Gli umani maschi non lo fanno?

Lei ridacchiò sotto i baffi: — Non ho un altro posto dove stare. Ma ora che la tua coda è tornata, come... – mormorò, domandandosi come lo avrebbero fatto con le loro fisionomie completamente diverse.

Anche Garrus stava ridendo, la voce che usciva a singhiozzi mentre si spingeva sempre più verso la spiaggia: ― Stenditi su un fianco. – la istruì; e mentre lo faceva, gli scappò un trillo dalla gola.

Muovendosi al punto da trovarsi faccia a faccia, Garrus chinò il capo e le leccò ripetutamente le labbra. Jane aprì la bocca e i due condivisero un bacio dichiaratamente sdolcinato mentre le mani di Garrus le strizzarono il sedere e le tirava le carni sulle sue placche puberali che si stavano rapidamente aprendo.

Lei mormorava di piacere, così cullata e coccolata come sospinta dalle onde, fino a che sentì qualcosa di caldo, pesante e intimamente familiare premere contro le sue membra ancora sode... ma c’era ancora qualcosa che voleva fare prima di rotolarsi nuovamente con lui: ― Garrus, i Meriani usano mai la bocca sugli altri partner? – gli chiese, tirandosi indietro.

― Che vuoi dire?

Jane sorrise: ― Beh, gli umani, le Asari e le altre specie usano spesso la bocca e la lingua su... – e lanciò uno sguardo lascivo sull’attrezzo del Meriano e un altro sul suo volto con un sopracciglio sollevato.

― Oh, uhm... è, uh... questo che vorresti fare? Con me? – fece lui, e pareva di non aver del tutto afferrato il concetto.

― Solo se lo vuoi. – rispose l’umana baciando delicatamente una mandibolina – Prometto che sarà piacevole.

― Beh, voglio fare un tentativo allora.

Allora lui rotolò sulla schiena e Jane prese un momento per apprezzare la sua mascolinità – un lungo membro, spesso e squamoso che luccicava di un tenue blu nontiscordardimé, e con l’asta incurvata all’insù.

Leccandosi i baffi, Jane abbassò la testa, notando che stranamente profumava di menta e mentre faceva scorrere la lingua per tutta l’asta – mantenendo costantemente il contatto visivo col suo ragazzo ammaliato – rabbrividì nello scoprire che della menta aveva anche il sapore!

― Per gli Spriti! – lo sentì mormorare con le dita che lasciava solchi profondi sulla sabbia bagnata.

Jane mugugnò prima di avvolgere le labbra intorno alla punta dell’attrezzo, accarezzandola con la lingua e facendo sobbalzare Garrus. Dal gonfiore delle guance, lei lo stava infilando in bocca il più possibile, succhiando avidamente e rivelando i gemiti di piacere nelle subvocali.

Muovendo la testa su e giù, con una mano Jane accarezzava la base più larga, sempre mormorando. Si preoccupava di scorrere la lingua lungo i dettagli più nascosti dell’organo, soffermandosi sulla superficie, e su come Garrus miagolava e spingeva leggermente contro la bocca, fino a quando con una mano sulla testa dell’umana la respinse improvvisamente.

Rilasciandolo con un umido scoppio, Jane lo guardò negli occhi, preoccupata per avergli fatto male in qualche modo: — Che succede? – gli chiese.

— Niente, semplicemente sto iniziando a sentirmi... un po’ troppo bene. E... ti vorrei dentro di me, Jane.

Sorridendogli e compiaciuta che lo avrebbe portato fino in fondo, Jane si distese nuovamente su un fianco mentre Garrus si avvicinò entusiasta per allinearsi a lei. Appoggiando la punta del membro dentro di lei, Jane ululò disperata di volerne ancora, e avvolse una gamba intorno ai fianchi sottili del Meriano per mettersi più vicina. Garrus languidamente spinse nelle sue labbra ancora sensibili, sforzandosi con un profondo gemito.

Jane tirò un respiro profondo mentre i due si reggevano semplicemente l’uno all’altra per un momento, una sensazione apatica. Pian piano, lei iniziò a muoversi verso Garrus, il quale intrecciò una mano tra i capelli dell’uma-na per avvicinare il viso al suo e portò l’altra avvolgere la sua gamba attorno a lui.

Il suono delle scaglie che graffiavano la sua pelle le riempivano le orecchie e il caldo fiato di Garrus si espandeva sulla sua fronte sudata. Lei lo abbracciò stretto, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi appieno l’esperienza. Tali l’a-vrebbe chiamata “fare l’amore” e, giacché Jane non lo direbbe mai ad alta voce, nel profondo dei suoi pensieri ammise che l’espressione era più che azzeccata.

Garrus era incredibile. Muoveva il suo membro in profonde e costanti spinte che colpiva quel posticino speciale dentro di lei e facendole ricambiare i movimenti. La sua bocca si apriva in un urlo silenzioso mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. E Garrus emise un rumore gorgogliante e balbettò qualcosa nella sua lingua prima di spingersi su di lei e facendo leva con le braccia iniziò a spingere dentro di lei.

― Dio, Garrus, sì! – urlò lei, avvolgendo le gambe attorno a lui con i talloni appoggiati sui suoi fianchi lisci.

— Ci sono. – l’avvertì il Meriano – Vorrei... possono unirmi a te? – la sua voce sembrava palesemente isterica ma lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era quasi una supplica.

― Cosa? – chiese Jane, mentre continuava a spingersi su di lui, in cerca della seconda cartuccia.

—Voglio fondermi con te, danzare dentro di te... _nitatis_. – disse lui disperato.

Non comprendendo ancora del tutto il significato del termine ma speranzosa di provare, Jane inarcò la schiena mentre la primavera nella sua pancia sbocciò in una sensazione incandescente che la lasciò inondata di calore.

― Vieni da me, Garrus! – urlò l’umana, con le gambe strette intorno a lui e il suo stesso lubrificante scivolò via.

Premendo il suo corpo sulla sabbia, Garrus gemette s’infilava dentro di lei, e stavolta non si staccò più. Pareva quasi che la base dell’attrezzatura si stesse espandendo mentre s’insinuava sempre più in profondità.

Garrus collassò sugli avambracci e aprendo gli occhi la guardò con le mandiboline spalancate, benché non riuscisse a credere che lei fosse reale.

— Sei così bella... – sussurrò, le subarmonie intente a far le fusa.

Jane gli sfoggiò un bel sorriso raggiante, avvicinandosi per racchiudergli il viso tra le mani: — Anche tu. – rispose, sussurrando a sua volta.

Garrus abbassò la testa per accarezzarle la fronte e per un momento, tutto era perfetto. Poi Jane provò a muoversi.

― Attenta! – esclamò il Meriano, riportandola a sé.

— Quindi... adesso siamo attaccati insieme, eh? – chiese lei, osservando il punto in cui i loro corpi erano ancora connessi.

— Sì. – rispose Garrus, un pochino a disagio – Tu, uhm... stai bene?

— Sinceramente non ho ben capito cosa volessi dirmi, ma... è una bella sensazione, dico davvero. – lei accarezzò sulla sua pelle, facendo gemere entrambi di piacere.

— Sì... – sospirò lui con gli occhi chiusi.

— Come vorrei non fossimo sdraiati sulla sabbia... – disse improvvisamente Jane, imbarazzata perché i minuscoli granelli di sabbia bianca si erano infilati in ogni pertugio e apertura. Fece una smorfia: _Stasera mi farò un bagno, poco ma sicuro_ , pensò.

— Posso rimediare. Reggiti forte!

Facendo come richiesto, Jane avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Garrus e, usando il braccio libero e la coda, strisciò all’indietro fino a tuffarsi in acqua, avendo cura di tenerla a cavalcioni su di lui e sforzandosi di galleggiare sulla schiena: ― Come va? – chiese infine.

Jane si guardò intorno prima di osservare la sua stessa posizione: bloccata alle parti intime e cavalcando Garrus mentre galleggiavano nelle acque cristalline della baia.

— Beh, temo che non guarderò mai più le lontre allo stesso modo. – commentò.

Garrus emise un suono sordo che lei associò come confusione o a una domanda retorica.

Lei scosse la testa: ― Era una battuta. – gli spiegò, abbassandosi per sdraiarsi più comodamente su di lui.

Lui ridacchiò: — Potremmo ballare di nuovo, se vuoi. – le propose – E sospetto che questa volta sarà un po’ più intima, data la nostra attuale situazione.

Anche lei scoppiò a ridere, approvando la sua idea: — Dimmi solo quando trattenere il respiro. – aggiunse, mentre lui assunse una posizione più verticale.

Dopodiché, il mondo divenne acqua cristallina e la canzone di Garrus riecheggiò tutt’intorno a lei.

_Non lasciarmi mai, non lasciarmi mai._

_Non ti lascerò_ – gli promise l’umana, mentalmente – _Non ti lascerò._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, non ce la faccio più. Speriamo che per questa fiction abbiamo chiuso con le scene di sesso esplicite *si butta sul letto ansimando in iperventilazione* 😨😨

**Author's Note:**

> Read original work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012965/chapters/34800053


End file.
